Anime Rider Worlds: Directors Cut
by Teturo
Summary: Ranma has always been a chaos magnet. Can he live up to the challenge of finding balance, or will he truly become the destroyer of worlds. Follow him on this ride through anime worlds recast in the mold of Kamen Rider
1. Arc 1 Life in Pictures Chapter 1

Teturo: Here is the first chapter of the project I am working on with Kamen Rider Den-O and Cabrera1234.

Den-O: NOW if you want to know how Ranma became Decade go check out the show Kamen Rider Decade hehe well I think Teturo and Cabrera1234 might have something say guys any thoughts before the story starts

Teturo: If you read the end of chapter 46 of In the Shadow of the Moon, I kinda lost control of one of the characters I had borrowed and she ran off with Kiva Ranma so Magical Kamen Rider Ranma is on hold for a bit so here we are.

Den-O: Yeah she did oh well.

Teturo: Now I just have to hope that the girls from StrikerS don't come looking for an explanation.

Den-O: ......oh crap I forgot about them

Teturo: (whispers) I thought you locked the portal to that world!

Den-O: So did I

Teturo: Well we can only pray for the moment

Den-O: Yes yes we can well Cabrera1234 do you have anything to add

Cabrera1234:I hope the readers enjoy all the hard work that went into this story, and i want to thank Kamen Rider Den-o and his friend Teturo for all the help for making this all possible

Den-O: Ok and with that We three present you readers with ANIME RIDER WORLDS

Disclaimer- DO NOT OWN ANYTHING All characters and Kamen Riders belong to there respective owners

Arc 1 Life in Pictures Chapter 1- Finding warmth in the snow

Ever in his life Ranma find chaos stalking him, after resolving things on the world of Kamen Rider Kiva their new companion (tag along, nuisance) known as Kivara flew into the photo backdrop causing the chains holding things up to rattle and shake. Resulting in dropping another screen down revealing a new scene. At least it had the benefit of trapping the small talking silver bat underneath it.

Looking at the scene, Ranma finds it is of a large village that looks like it would fit in europe nicely. The only odd thing about it was the massive tree that dominated the the scene. Deciding to take a look at what they face Ranma walks to the door and upon opening it finds himself dressed in a conservative suit. Wholly appropriate for a young teacher at an upscale academy.

"So this is the next world huh wonder what it's like" Ranma opens the door and finds himself caught in a breeze created as two red haired girls go racing by wearing black school uniforms.

The one whose bright orange hair is in twin pony tails shouts to the other girl with loose fiery red hair. "Your still not good enough to outrun me Ranko."

Taking the cover off his camera Ranma wonders out loud. "Huh a Ranko interesting."

Ranma hears a miyah coming from a red furred rabbit cat thing sniffing his camera. "Hmm well hello there little one." The creature grins at him like a fox before munching the cuff link off the wrist of his suit coat and bouncing away after the two girls.

"Hey" He shouts as he gives chase.

A taller red haired young woman grins at his retreating back, and walks into the photo shop. "I could have sworn this was a coffee shop." Looking down at the young girl holding her hand. "Don't you think so Akiri?"

"Hai Kari-mama"

Old man Eijiro sticks his head out from the photo studio. "I have coffee."

"See Kari-mama"

Kari sighs at the oddity, but need for coffee overrides all else. "Oh well thats good then."

------------

Ranma's frustration grows as the rabbit thing seems to be intentionally bouncing just outside his reach. "Ok then you little thing lets see how you deal with this." Speeding up a bit he manages to capture the infuriating creature. "I got Ya!"

The rabbit thing grins, and suddenly expands into a golden cat eyed twin of the darker haired red headed girl wearing a cheerleaders outfit. "Well you caught me." Winking at Ranma she licks her lips. "What do you plan to do with me?"

".......well that I did not see coming, well I want you to say your sorry for chewing my cuff."

The girl grins at him. "Looking at your neat camera made me hungry, but I thought you would be more angry if I ate that." Leaning forward she suddenly kisses him.

Eyes widening, his response is less then intelligent. "Uhhh"

"You can have it back though." She grins as he discovers the present she had slipped in with her tongue.

Ranma's eyes grow huge as he pulls the cuff link out of his mouth. "Uhh yeah thanks."

"You're not my partner, but your just as much fun as he used to be to tease." the girl says with a giggle.

"...your partner hmm I see." The young man muses with a confused expression

"Yes my soul partner Himura Ranma." The girl says with a smile. "Himura Ranko at the moment."

"I see so there is another Ranma in this world..I mean this place"

The girl steps closer to him and grins. "Well the multiverse is infinite."

Ranma tries to back away laughing nervously. "It is isn't it"

The girl turns them so Ranma is pressed against the wall and one of his legs trapped between hers and sliding up her skirt. "Yes, with infinite pleasures. do you care to have me show you a few."

"Well I uhh." He coughs as he tries to push her away "Not right now, I am on a quest currently, but maybe later I can get a picture of you"

She strikes a pose to press forward her assets, coincidentally into his chest. "I will look forward to it." Before the ground glows underneath her and she shimmers from existence with her grin disappearing last like the Cheshire cat.

Ranma sighs and scratches his head "This world is most definitely weird."

An old man with a top knot walks by. "My dear boy you have yet to see anything." The man continues walking without pausing while stroking his short beard.

"Oh really? well I have seen a lot, but who knows you just might be right." The frustrated young man say to no one in particular.

"Hmmm so much of interest in this world, I can''t let it be destroyed" Looking up after he leaves the alleyway he finds the giant tree from the picture dominating the horizon. "Magnificent" Grabbing his camera he quickly takes a picture. "Lets see if I can get it from a different view point."

Turning towards the plaza beneath the tree he starts walking that way. "Wonder what else is in this world?"

His musing is answered by a voice he had not expected to ever hear again or to be so polite. "There are many things to be seen. What would interest you Ranma?"

"Who would know me here and how?" He turns to stare at a familiar young woman with black hair in a helmet shaped cut, only to find her smile for him completely alien to the Tendo Nabiki he once knew.

Nabiki smirks, there is a familiar expression. "Well I know the Ranma I am familiar with is at school, and a girl at the moment, so you must be a visitor." Seeing his perplexed expression she continues. "Where ever you are from you must not have met an analog of myself. I am Tendo Nabiki."

"No I have, but I am not entirely thrilled with Nabiki." He says with a sigh. "I only travel with one former Tendo, and that is Kasumi, but it is good to see a decent Nabiki."

Nabiki's expression wars between a pleased grin and her normal smirk. "Well opinions vary, but I am trying to turn over a new leaf since I have been given a chance to."

"That's good to hear at least one Nabiki is trying to."

Nabiki raises an eyebrow, but the warm grin finally wins out. "Well I do owe Ranma a lot for all that I did to him before. Maybe I can work off some of that Karmic debt by playing tour guide for you. What would you like to know or see?"

"Well I need to know some of your strongest people, and just to see the sites a bit."

Nabiki nods thoughtfully. "I can show you some of the more interesting sites, but the strongest people depends on how you define it."

"Okay well then show away."

She takes Ranma's hand and turns them back towards the plaza at the top of the stairs beneath the world tree. "Since we are so close we may as well start with the school's biggest mystery. We are in Mahora Academy by the way."

"Okay then Mahora." Ranma smiles at how easily she is with leading him by the hand "Interesting place this is and biggest mystery huh."

Nabiki nods and tilts her head towards the tree. "Yes, the great tree is called the 'World Tree', but despite its immense size almost nobody outside of here even seems aware of its existence."

"Well that is different."

Nabiki winks at him playfully. "Yes if you are around during the festival in June there is a rumor that you can use the tree's power to form a life bond by confessing to the one you love most."

"Hmmm that is something"

Nabiki shrugs and laughs quietly. "Until just recently I would have said it was nothing but superstition, but I have seen a lot."

"Well thats good to know."

Leading him to the top of the stairs she releases his hand so he can get another picture of the tree. "Most of the strongest fighters are actually in school right now, either as students or teachers. We can go see if the strongest person I can think of is available to talk though."

"Thats good because I do need to talk to someone important."

"Well she actually tries to keep a low profile." Nabiki giggles. "You actually met the school's headmaster in passing a little while ago."

"The old man?"

"Yes, he can be surprisingly powerful in his own way." She looks at him speculatively. "You would not happen to have the girl curse like the Ranma of this world do you?"

"I used to."

"That is unfortunate." Nabiki winks at him. "If you really wanted to get information from the old man. The headmaster has a soft spot for attractive young women."

"....No comment."

Nabiki sighs and shakes her head. "Well anyway shall we go meet Noriko-san?"

"Noriko..? okay."

Nabiki takes out her cell phone and quickly picks a contact from the list. "Noriko-san. Oh.. Okay I will bring him."

Turning to Ranma she struggles not to show surprise. "It seems she has been expecting you, and said to come to her home before the tea gets cold."

"Okay then."

After following Nabiki to the other side of town from where they started, Ranma walks into a modest two story home and Nabiki escorts him into a common room where a young brown haired woman, looking only slightly older then Nabiki, is pouring tea into three cups.

"Hello Noriko right?" Ranma says as he sits down on an offered chair.

"Yes that is correct." The girl grins mischievously, and Ranma could swear she looks to where he has the card holder and belt hidden in subspace. "Tell me did you happen to run into a young looking red haired girl on your world?"

"Hmmm no I don't think so unless we are talking about the rabbit cat thing."

"No Inhoshi is a definite character, but not who I was thinking of." Noriko rolls her eyes before grinning ruefully. "No matter what brings you to this world?"

"This world is in danger."

"The world is always in danger." She says while looking at him seriously. "Do you know who or where the threat you are concerned with originates from?"

"I know a little, this world could be merging with others." Ranma say quietly "I believe it originates from Kamen Rider Morphos, but I think his real name is Fate."

"Hmmm..." Noriko says pensively. "That sounds familiar, but the only fate I knew of was taken care of by Negi-kun last summer. It would not surprise me if he is harder then that to kill. Failing to cut off the link between this world and Mundus Magicus he may be trying to find a new way to achieve his perfect world."

"I see well he has new powers from what you know."

Noriko grins at him. "Much like your masked rider abilities?"

"You know?"

"I know nothing about the future, but little of present existence is unknown to me." She pauses before amending. "At least of late."

"I see then, yes I am Kamen Rider Decade."

Looking at the floor Noriko says in a bare whisper. "Tokimi why must you always decide only the strong should survive?" Looking up and more loudly she continues. "So you are the one chosen to help merge the worlds together."

"Hmm help them I see."

Noriko waves her hands dramatically at the young man. "Yes destroyer of what was, and guide of combining the stories into one whole."

"Interesting indeed, yes well then I will help in anyway that I can."

"I believe your journey has just started and we will see each other again in the future." She whispers sagely. "Other worlds need you more now."

"I believe you are right but still I feel there is something here I should do before I leave."

"Well I believe my granddaughter has taken it upon herself to create her own rider." Noriko smiles conspiratorially. "If you would like you can test yourself against her skills."

"Sure that would be good."

"Unfortunately the young woman who has become Kari's rider is headed for school at the moment so you can't play yet." Noriko smiles at Nabiki. "I believe you also should be headed for class young lady."

"And that's the best part about being out of school."

"Unlike some I enjoy school. Even more now because other people are keeping things in line." Nabiki finishes her tea and bows to Noriko and Ranma. the second receiving a smirk. "If you will excuse me I will be leaving for class."

After Nabiki leaves, Noriko turns to Ranma. "So mister traveler would you prefer to chat or would you like the tour?"

"Well why not both chatting while touring."

Grinning Noriko stands up and beckons Ranma to join her. "As long as your certain you can split your concentration that much."

Smiling Ranma asks,"And whats that supposed to mean huh?"

Noriko shrugs and takes Ranma's hand. "Only that if your anything like my great grandson you may need help not tripping while walking and chewing gum."

"Haha funny, even if I am similar to your Ranma, I am different" The tall young man grins down at Noriko cockily. "I will be fine."

Noriko winks as the floor beneath them glows and suddenly he finds himself standing in mid air over the campus before beginning free fall. "Are you certain of that?"

Ranma smiles before looking down and taking a picture "Yep, nice view by the way." Ranma smirks as he uses a few buildings to bounce off of and slow his fall. "I just have a hobby of taking pictures."

"Such a cheeky boy." Noriko says, while she floats in the air, reclined like she is sitting in a chair.

"Thank you I try."

"At least one thing is consistent." Noriko says as she stands up, and turns to walk north. "Well the view from the beach should offer you the best sights for pictures."

"Ok" he say as he turns to follow barely containing laughter with a smile.

"How did you come by that belt?" Noriko asks quietly.

"Well Kasumi found it and gave it to me, and I used it."

Shaking her head, she turns to the boy, "I see, and what is your goal?"

"Well I want to make everything safe so people can live happily." Ranma says authoritatively. "A power like this is not to be misused in any way."

Noriko nods and smiles. "Tell me how would it actually be misused? What measure are you putting your actions against?"

"Against Morphos and his evil riders trying to make the world his, I just want everyone to be able to live together"

Noriko closes her eyes in thought. "Just for clarity, when did you meet this Morphos, and how do you know his intentions?"

"I met him when he showed up in my world along with a few other Kamen Riders.. He was searching for the decadriver."

"How can you be certain his intentions are any less noble then yours?" Noriko says mildly. "I am certain he sees his own actions as being just and the right thing to do.

"I don't it's just a feeling I have and the Riders he had with him...are not the nicest guys around."

"All heroes are seen as butchers and killers to those they strike down." Noriko says with sadness. "What makes you be the one in the right?"

"No clue really." He replies with a smile.

"There is the answer. The only path that is certain is the one that leads to darkness and destruction." Noriko says quietly. "As soon as you decide in your own mind that you are without question right. Then your path becomes one devoid of compassion, and that is when you turn darker then those you fight."

"Huh really well thats interesting."

Noriko places her hand on Ranma's chest. "There are times when there is no answer. You have a good heart, try to follow it."

"I always do." He says with a cheeky grin.

Noriko slips behind Ranma, and smacks him with a large folded paper fan. "Try thinking on occasion too."

"Ouch okay okay"

Noriko holds up her hand with the index finger pointed at Ranma. "Lesson one. Before you can hope to find balance in one world, let alone multiple ones, you must seek it in yourself."

"Hmm seek it myself huh I guess so."

"Here we are." Turning at the beach, Noriko points back over the expanse of Mahora academy. "Will this serve your needs for taking pictures?"

"Beautiful" Ranma pauses to take a few photos. "Yeah it does."

Noriko looks askance at the dual lensed camera. "Why is your camera like that?"

Ranma grins impishly. "Because....now would you move a bit to the left I want you in this last shot."

Noriko shakes her head and steps in front of the school.

"Thank you."

Noriko sighs behind her grin. "So tell me about who your own allies in this venture are?"

"Well theres the old man in the photo shop and Kasumi." Ranma pauses to think a moment. "Though my Kasumi is probably a little different from yours."

"Kasumi-chan can be surprising." Noriko smirks and raises an eyebrow. "So I will wait and see."

"Yeah she can be." Ranma says agreeably. "Well why don't we head to the Photo shop now."

Now it is Noriko's turn to grin. "Are you sure you can find your way back?"

Ranma looks around with a slight sweat drop. "Well I can try."

-------------

Kasumi grumbles as she steps out of the dark room. "Every time, why is there always something weird in those photos of his."

"Who's photos Kasumi-chan?" Kari asks while looking up from her coffee. "And why are you here?"

Kasumi blinks as she looks up. "Umm Ranma's and do I know you?" The younger woman she is looking at bares a striking resemblance to Ranma's mother. "Hmmm interesting so who are you anyway?"

"Okay Kasumi I know Kaede's hair style is nice but why change yours to emulate it?" Kari asks in puzzlement.

"Oh a while ago, but I am afraid you have the wrong Kasumi." The older girl says with a smile.

Kari looks at Akiri who only grins. "Okay I will buy that."

"Please allow me to introduce myself" Kari stands and bows. "I am Himura Kari, and this is my daughter Akiri. I believe you might know someone like my older sister Nodoka."

"Ah yes I am Kasumi, well it used to be Tendou now it is Hikari."

"I see." Kari says with a smile. "Then the Ranma you were referring to was the one with the camera outside earlier."

"Yes it was."

Kari smiles conspiratorially "Does he change like my niece Ranko?"

"Oh he used to...." Kasumi trails off a little sadly.

"Used too, you must have been very disappointed when that stopped." Kari says with a hint of her own disappointment. "The Kasumi I know enjoyed dressing Ranko-chan up in cute clothes, and helping make her disguises."

Kasumi laughs in response. "For a bit, but to see him happy now it just as good."

---------

Ranma opens the door to the studio and hears an unfamiliar girl's voice talk about a swallow doing just that, and finding other ways to make a dog really howl.

"Ahh" The young man pauses while he blushes. "Ok what is this about now."

Ranma finds a small red haired girl latching onto his leg with a hug

"Hey hey what the?"

She looks up at him with innocent blue eyes. "Inhoshi-nee really is looking forward to seeing you again."

"uhhhh"

The little girl releases his leg, and skips off giggling to hide behind a tall red haired girl sitting at a table with Kasumi. The little girl peeks out at him, and Ranma blinks as the little wing behind her ear waves at him, before she ducks away again.

"...okay..right" The martial artist turned rider says with more than a little confusion.

The red head turns to his female companion. "So Kasumi is this Ranma as much trouble as my nephew? Be honest now."

Kasumi laughs in response. "He can be since he still likes to shoot of his mouth and still shows off a little."

"Hey..I don't do that..much."

Kari looks at him skeptically after that weak argument. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

The little girl tugs on the sleeve of the young woman's blouse. "Inhoshi-nee likes him Kari-mama."

Kari snickers. "Ah so he may be better off running then?"

"...this Inhoshi is she the rabbit thing that I was chasing earlier? That turned into that girl?"

"Frankly I am amazed." Kari says as she ticks things off on her fingers. "One your still fully clothed, and two you can still walk."

"..ok wouldn't I be."

Kari turns to Kasumi. "Still naive isn't he."

"Sometimes."

"Oh yeah." Ranma says as he looks at Kari. "Are you Kari?"

"Yes Ranma, this is my granddaughter." Noriko says as she steps around him into the room

"I see she looks a lot like Nodoka."

Noriko looks at the young man sadly. "Well that is only logical since they are sisters."

"Ok hmm... Well I am going to go develop my pictures." Ranma states before walking off.

Kari turns back to Kasumi. "I take it he is not on good terms with your world`s version of my sister."

"No he is not." She acknowledges and looks after him sadly "He gave everyone one last chance but they all abused it."

"Unfortunately after hearing the stories of what Ranma went through here, I can imagine that." Kari says quietly.

"Yeah. But I expected better from Nodoka..but by the sounds of it yours isn't too bad."

"My sister is far from perfect, but once faced with evidence she did not try to hide from reality and wanted to make up with her child." Kari replies.

"But at least she tried."

Kari nods in agreement. "she is, but she actually showed some sense in realizing that he would resent her turning suddenly into a dotting mother, so she asked me to play the caring big sister instead."

"Well thats good to hear."

Kari grins playfully. "A roll I was anxious to try anyway."

Kasumi laughs, "I can see that."

Kivara flies in. "Ohh is Ranma-san being moody again."

Kari snags the metallic flying rodent out of the air. "Oh what an adorable little bat."

"Ahh" is the only response said creature could get out.

Kari turns to Akiri. "Isn't she just adorable."

Akiri looks at Kivara with big innocent, slightly hungry, eyes. "Almost good enough to eat."

Kasumi laughs. "Now now none of that, this is Kivara."

Akiri hugs Kivara closely "Awww."

"ohhh hmph Ranma-San just needs to get his frustration out." The small creature struggled to get out as she was pressed to the small girl's chest.

"Yes, but usually there is another near by for that." Kasumi says quietly

"Another what? Akiri, have you finished your analysis?" Kari turned to see the little girl nod. "Then we have teased her enough.

"Hai Kari-mama."

Kivara flaps away trying not to look ruffled. "Kasumi means another Kamen rider and what analysis?"

"Oh I was just analyzing your structure with my sensors. It is really rare to see a living metal life form." Akiri says in a surprisingly clinical voice for a little girl.

"Oh well I am not the only one."

Kari grins, a little dangerously to some. "Interesting, did you get a good analysis of Ranma done earlier Akiri?"

"Hai, genetic similarities are superficial at best Kari-mama."

Ranma takes in the scene quizzically as he reenters the room. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Kari grins wickedly as she moves closer to him. "So tell me do you need a fight to work off stress or can other options be explored?"

Ranma sweat drops as he tries to step back. "I will fight to work off stress thank you very much."

Kari places one hand on her hip, and leans slightly forward. The stretch in the cloth makes her silk blouse and slacks much less than conservative. "Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes! yes I am." Blushing with a bigger sweat drop he turns to Noriko. "Oh by the way" Ranma says with a small smile. "The picture turned out great"

"Really? May I see it then?" Noriko says as she steps up next to him, and almost molds herself to his side. "Are you completely sure you can't give other things a try?"

Blushing wildly, but struggling for calm he coughs. "Well if you really want to I can show you, but you know while it came in great something about it bothers me."

Noriko looks over Ranma's shoulder looking for the picture, coincidentally pressing herself into him more. "Oh and what is that?"

Ranma blushes even deeper if possible. "Well" He quickly trots off and returns with the photo "This."

Now both Kari and Noriko are on each side of Ranma and Akiri somehow made it up his back to hang off his shoulders in her frilly dress. "What is strange about it?" Noriko asks.

Now close to ignition levels, Ranma struggles for control. "Well it seems to show two people that weren't in it, and they are where Noriko and the world tree stood."

Noriko grins as she takes the picture from his hands. "Interesting it seems your camera can capture more then four dimensional reality." Noriko eyes take on a eager gleam. "May I study it?"

"No!"

Noriko shoos the other girls off and hands back the picture. "Your camera captures what is there but unable to be perceived by most people. Understanding of how and why is something you will have to come too on your own."

"That's fine with me" Ranma sighs as he adjusts his suit collar. "Damn it I need some fresh air."

Noriko turns to Kari. "I believe you have classes to attend today as well." She turns back to her guest. "Would you like me to show you more of the outside world until the school day here as ended?"

Noriko grins at Kasumi. "You of course are welcome to come as well."

Kasumi chuckles. "Thank you I would love to."

Ranma lets out a sigh of relief. "Sure why not."

--------

Severals hours later, the two travelers and their guide get off the subway at the station on the far end of the broad avenue leading from the world tree plaza. Ranma bows to their guide. "Well that was fun Noriko."

"Yes it was really fun." Kasumi seconds.

Noriko gives them both an easy grin. "I am glad I could be of assistance." Her grin turns more on the order of wicked. "Ranma-dono are you sure that only a fight will do?"

Sweat dropping, Ranma struggles to control his voice. "Yes for the last time."

Noriko chuckles. "Well I believe Kari had made arrangements for her newest project to be testing out her powers." She turns to lead them to a new location. "We do need to stop and check in with the dorm manager and her assistant first."

"Sounds good."

"Hmm, I might as well come along, should be fun." Kasumi muses as she follows.

Noriko leads them to a large three story dormitory and walks to the Managers office on the ground floor without hesitation. Ranma finds the counter being manned by a very beautiful raven haired woman. His surprise is compounded as she bows to him with a grin. "Welcome Ranma-kun, Kaede-chan."

"Again with this Kaede, I am Kasumi." The young woman grouses.

Ranma chuckles at someone else being discomfited. "Well your half right."

The woman giggles. "I am sorry Kasumi-chan, Akiri-chan told me about meeting you and I could not resist."

Kasumi smiles "It's okay."

The woman smiles as she hands them a security card key. "If you are here, then Tomoyo-sama thought you might want these. You are however welcome to make use of the baths before going to get more exercise." She winks at Ranma, as she does he manages to notice the black tinted contact shift showing her golden iris underneath. "You should be certain to use the men's bath."

Noriko leads the other two up to the third floor, and opens a security sealed door to reveal a room with two glowing tables where Konatsu and Akane are sitting at one while two younger looking twins are intently observing small figures on the other one. Another raven haired woman seemingly identical to the first sweeps from the back of the room to greet them

"Good day to you, Noriko-san." Turning from the named woman, she bows to the two new arrivals. "It is a pleasure to meet you both, I am Daidoji Tomoyo."

"Hello I am Kadoya Ranma."

Kasumi bows in return "Hikari Kasumi."

"It is nice to meet you." Ranma give a slight start at noticing Akane. "So even she can change" Walking over to that table he asks, "So what is this?"

Akane and Konatsu continue staring at the table in concentration. Tomoyo pulls Ranma back a little. "They are playing Angelic Layer."

"Oh hmmm seems interesting."

"More if they get good enough then I give them bracelets like the one Konatsu-chan is wearing that lets them turn into their angels." Tomoyo says quietly. "At least temporarily."

"Hmmm like a henshin belt very interesting." Ranma takes a picture of them before looking up in surprise. "Wait did you say Konatsu."

Tomoyo smiles at the question. "Yes."

"Well go figure, he finally started dressing like a guy." Ranma feels someone poking at his legs.

Turning he finds the twin with short ponytails. "Okay you look like Ranchan, but your older and she said she was stuck for a bit."

From the other side the twin with buns asks, "Who are you?"

Ranma blinks. "Oh I am Kadoya Ranma nice to meet you."

The girls step back so they don't have to crane their necks quite as bad to look up at him. the twin with ponytails bows. "Pleased to meet you. I am Narutaki Fuka and this is my younger sister Fumika." The other twin bows when her name is mentioned.

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh you two are just so cute, I am Hikari Kasumi." The young woman states as she walks up.

Lapping up the attention, the girls turn on the puppy eyes of doom. "Will you play with us." they say in stereo.

Ranma mumbles while taking a picture of them. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt."

Kasumi grins with her response. "Sure."

Noriko grins broadly as she hands Ranma a six inch figure that looks surprisingly like his Decade form. "Why not give this a try?"

Ranma blinks at the figure. "Hey this looks like.." his expression turns to a smile. "Okay"

Fumika points for him to take the seat her sister left and shows him how the visor works. Stepping to the other side she puts on her own visor and tosses her angel onto the layer with a call of "Search for the truth of the world in your dance of blades, Black Rose. The angel descends."

"Hmmm." Ranma muses before throwing his Decade in. "Destroyer of worlds follow your own path, Rider Decade. The rider descends."

Both angels glow as they pass the boundary of the layer landing in fighting stances.

Kasumi looks at Noriko. "Interesting that he said that isn't Noriko."

Noriko simply shrugs."the endless cycle Kasumi-chan, for anything new to be created other things must fall away."

Kasumi sighs, "I suppose so."

"Ok then hmm so what, do I think about what I want my little guy to do?"

Tomoyo chuckles at the other ways that could be taken. "That is correct Ranma-kun."

Ranma smiles as he notices the the little decade has the cards. "Hehe, okay this is going to be fun."

The pink haired angel shimmers as a gigantic broadsword appears in her hands.

"Hmmm.." He pauses as he imagines the Sword he uses as Decade and concentrates and grins as the figure takes a miniature card from a large rectangular case from it's belt.

The minature rider puts the card into a slot on the belt buckle, removing the case from the belt it shifts into a sword. "Heh Sword for a sword"

Black Rose charges at the rider angel. Little Decade charges at Black Rose intent on meeting her half way. The female angel smirks as she drives into a scissor kick slide and catches the Rider's legs.

"Grrr okay Attack ride..Illusion.." Ranma says before the Little Decade pulls out another card and puts it into his little decadriver and two more Little decades appear and attack Black Rose.

Black Rose smirks as she swings her broadsword around the mass of bodies like a feather knocking them all back.

"Final Attack Ride." Ranma growls before the rider avatar jumps up into the air after putting still another card into his decadriver and glowing cards appear in front of the little decade. Ranma grins. "Dimension Kick."

Black Rose can only attempt to get her sword up to block, but is still blasted out of the layer by the impact.

"Heh that was fun."

Fumika blinks several times before settling on staring at Ranma. "Wow."

Kasumi looks over the field. "My that was really entertaining."

"I would say the number of special attacks was completely unfair but that does not surprise me anymore." Akane finishes with a smile for Ranma to take away some of the sting.

Ranma smiles a little. "Well I just put my imagination to use."

Konatsu chuckles heartily, completely at odds with his former feminine personality. "No one could ever claim you lacked that Ranma-sama." he continues with a slight rolling of the eyes. "Perception at times, but not will or imagination."

"...Man this is a little weird seeing you like that Heh but yeah" Ranma smiles at the younger man. "I just used what came to me you could it like it was natural."

Akane looks at them questioningly. "So where are you two from. Ranko-chan is in the resort training with Happosai, and Onee-chan is on a date with Tofu-sensei."

Kasumi smiles, "Oh well we are from another world visiting."

"Yeah We needed a change of pace."

Akane shakes her head ruefully. "Only around Ranma could this happen."

"Ha ha yeah only around me" Ranma says with a grin. "So whats Happosai like in this world?"

Akane giggles "He was a perverted little troll like you probably knew him as. Well until recently, Now he is working on getting his teaching credentials to become a full instructor at the academy. He also is tall rugged, blond, and has a fan club of girls that are unhappy that he seems to be more or less faithful to Shizuna-sensei."

Ranma blinks "Wow" Pulling out a notebook with a long list list labeled "Things I need to see." adds "a Decent Happosai" to the list and puts it away.

Noriko seems a little put off by this action. "I don't know how things were in your world, but in this one Happi was an innocent victim in a malicious joke that his father played on his mother."

"I see well isn't that something."

Noriko seems a bit offended. "I offered several times to help him, but he felt he needed to truly do something to earn it. Spying for me and keeping the fathers in line was the price I finally was able to get him to agree to."

"Hmmm well I'll have to meet him sometime."

Noriko shrugs, "I am sure that can be arranged. Once we enter the resort a full day will pass there before we can leave, but only an hour here."

"Cool"

Kasumi giggles. "I wouldn't mind meeting Happosai either."

Akane sighs, "I would join you, but after Ranko discovered the resort's downside I think I will stay here and practice with Konatsu."

Ranma shrugs, "Have fun then."

The twins and the other three wave to them as Noriko leads her guests into the resort.

"See you." Kasumi says with a wave, as they enter the transport seal. "So what is the downside to the resort?"

Noriko grins in Ranma's direction before turning to Kasumi. "Well whenever the moon cycle starts our Ranko can't change back into Ranma without facing excruciating pain. She had this issue at the start of the school year, and she is facing it again now. Just a little more than two weeks later."

Kasumi blinks at this. "Ah well that must really suck"

Noriko waves a hand dismissively. "It is a part of existence that she will have to learn to deal with."

Ranma looks at them oddly. "Well sometimes stuff like that happens my curse helped me learn a few things about myself, but I no longer have it

The group finds themselves transported to what appears to be a large shrine complex. Ranma staggers as a small blond haired girl lands on his back with a cheer. "More Ranmas to entertain!"

"Ahhh!" Ranma shouts before catching himself "Hello there"

The young woman grins, "Heya I'm Karinka, I can be your guide here in the resort."

"Ok then."

"Do you want to use the baths?" Karinka looks at him very hopefully "I could scrub your back for you."

Ranma sweat drops and thinks 'are all of the girls this bad?' "Hmm maybe in a bit."

"Oh well." Karinka looks a little sad as she drops to the ground, but quickly recovers. "I guess you are interested in seeing Kari-sama's Rider system then."

"Rider-system...yes."

Karinka turns the group and leads them to another transport seal on a platform with several outside the compound wall. A flash of light later and the group is assaulted by the sun baked heat of a desert. "Here we are." She says as she points at a formation of ice in the distance.

Noriko winks at Kasumi as after saying a word or two with a hand over her head the heat abates significantly.

Kasumi looks to the apparently younger woman. "Amazing!"

Ranma had missed Noriko's actions while looking around. "Hmm?"

Noriko grins. "I can't be a poor host now can I?"

"Nope" Kasumi says with a pleased smile.

Ranma stares in wonder. "This place is amazing."

"One of my students, Evangeline, created this after quite a bit of time and effort." Noriko says with a bit of pride.

Ranma stares into the heat haze. "Really wow!"

"It is quite incredible." Kasumi admits.

"Shall we go see how Natsuki's training is going?" Noriko asks with a slight grin.

Kasumi laughs, "She sounds like a lovely girl, okay."

"So she is the one that uses the rider-system." Ranma muses.

Karinka moves to lead them across the sand, but with a wave of her hand Noriko creates an ice platform with covered bench seats for them to sit on. Karinka bows to the enchantress and guides everyone to a seat

Kasumi gives a relieved sigh as she sits down. "Thank you"

Ranma gives a noncommittal Hmmm.

Noriko grins as the platform rises into the air. "You are most welcome."

The platform slides through the air and arrives over the slowly melting ice formation. Looking down Ranma finds a sable haired teenage girl, wearing a school uniform similar to the girls from the morning, sitting on the cooler shadowed sand panting. Karinka looks over the side. "That is Natsuki-chan. she came here almost as soon as class was over."

Ranma grins as he jumps over the side, dropping a good thirty meters and lands next to the girl. "Hello there."

Natsuki quickly spins into a fighting stance, short skirt flaring and all. "Who are you? Ranko you are definitely not."

Ranma smiles and blushes at how cute the girl looks. "Well yeah Kadoya Ranma at your service."

Natsuki seems less then moved. "And what are you doing here?"

Oh just a passing through rider." Ranma says with a smirk. "So how strong do you think you are with your rider-system"

"The name is Yuki Ookami not Yumi" Natsuki grumbles under her breath, before looking right at Ranma again. "Strong enough."

"Well how about we see" Ranma says as he makes his Decadriver appear. "Shall we?"

Natsuki eyes the belt and snorts. "Whatever." She brings her fists together in front of her belt and multiple voices seem to say setup. "Henshin!" The wolf heads on her wrists seem to come to life and transform into frosty ghost wolves as they make circuits around her body leaving her wearing a black and maroon tight leather body suit. The wolves howl as they finish one last circuit up the front of her body wrapping around the back of her neck so that their profiles appear on the sides of her bike helmet with the open mouths creating a space for the black visor. The wolves tails remain trailing over her shoulders to curl around the form fitted chest armor. She finishes with her gloved hands holding two large automatic handguns at her sides.

'She looks pretty cute in it too' Ranma thinks with a good bit of a suppressed blush. "Heh Nice" Is the only thing he says, as he places the Decadriver by his waist a belt appears and wraps around him. Ranma pulls out a card and puts it into the Decadriver "HENSHIN"

The deep mechanical voice of the Decadriver says. "KAMEN RIDE....DECADE"

A polished and fitted Black Armor suit appears on him, then red lights fly around him giving the illusion of cards impacting his helmet forming stripes and irregularly elevated steps like a twisted crown. Across his chest a white and black cross or sword goes from the upper left shoulder to lower right ribs creating a maroon chest plate.

Natsuki snorts at him and twirls her guns as the ice blue gems on the back of her gloves begin to glow.

Decade forms his blaster from the card holder at his belt and laughs.

With a call of "Duran!" lines of frost radiate out from her and streamers of frost dance trails around her in circles before she points her guns forward crossed over each other. A jagged pillar of Ice blasts from the ground and shatters. Leaving Ranma staring at a metal wolf, the size of a pony, with two very large cannon barrels aimed at him.

Decade whistles. "Cool" Pulling out a card and puts it into the Decadriver.

The Decadriver intones. "ATTACK RIDE BLAST"

Ranma starts moving while firing. Natsuki and Duran dance easily out of his line of fire. She returns fire from her twin guns as she dances in and out of close range to use her long legs for impressively agile kicks. He grunts a bit but then gets in close and puts a card into the Decadriver.

Again the sonorous voice calls out "ATTACK RIDE SLASH" Decade starts slashing Natsuki while no leaving any openings on himself. Ranma can barely hear a male voice say "setup: second form" as Natsuki's guns twist and a short energy bade extends from the front with a spiked ring like guard emerges around her hand.

With her paired weapons Natsuki manages to catch the DecaSword and roll onto her back using her curled legs to push Ranma up and away. Ranma hears her say force blast just before he is knocked skyward.

Natsuki shouts from the ground "Duran load Silver Cartridge!"

Decade glances at the wolf "Hmm that looks bad."

Ranma hears mechanical clicks as the wolf loads both cannons and fires. As the shells reach him they explode into growing knife life ice spikes

Decade shouts "Crap" as he brings his arms to back to his waist.

the voice of the Decadriver calls out again. "FORM RIDE KIVA DOGGA"

Natsuki's eyes widen as she watches Ranma fall from the air holding a large hammer ready to crush her into the ground. Rolling to the side Duran snatches her up by the scruff of her suit`s neck and dashes away with her from the soon to be impact zone.

D-Kiva Dogga lands and a huge dust cloud comes from it. "Haaaa"

As the dust cloud clears Ranma looks up to find Natsuki sitting on Duran's back and aiming her guns at him. more then a dozen powerful energy bolts fly out from around them and arc towards Ranma.

D-Kiva Dogga's response is succinct, if inelegant. "Damn" He pulls out a card and puts it into the decadriver.

The voice calls out once more. "FORM RIDE KIVA BASSHA" D-Kiva Bassha starts shooting quickly hoping to take them all down

While Ranma is trying to take down the shots from her guns, Natsuki grins. "Duran Load Chrome Cartridge!"

D-Kiva Bassha chuckles "Heh ok" Pulling out a card. "Got to time it just right" Still shooting for all he is worth.

As the elemental fire washes over her opponent, Natsuki decides to play one last shot. Holding both guns in front of her she smirks as a large energy ball forms. "Divine Buster!" The arc of energy flashes into the existing conflagration.

Noriko looks at her silent companions. "She seems to be doing quite well."

Kasumi nods conceding the point. "Yes she does, but she has lost this fight."

The voice rings out from the field of apparent destruction. "KAMEN RIDE IXA"

Natsuki stares as the dust and debris are blown away by a wave front of bright red fire.

Decadriver is heard again. "FORM RIDE RISING IXA "

Her eyes widen even further as the figures helmet changes to blue and what had been a visor becomes almost like a horned crown

D-Rising IXA looks to his opponent. "Sorry to say this but its over" He puts a final card into the Decadriver.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE IXA CALIBUR RISE UP" The figure leaps into the air where an image of a red sun appears behind him. Coming back down he slashes the female rider. She is blasted back into one of her ice pillars and Duran disappears. when the dust settles Natsuki is again dressed in her uniform laying on rapidly melting crushed Ice.

D-Rising IXA strokes his chin. "Hmmm" He takes off the decadriver and changes back into Ranma. Holding up his hand he finds six new cards. Ranma finds the cards have a picture with a helmet like Natsuki's on more masculine shoulders and armor. The Name on the card is Kamen Rider Yuki Ookami

"That girl's pretty good too" he looks at Natsuki and smiles. "And shes pretty cute too." Walking over and picking her up he calls out to try getting Noriko's attention.

Noriko shakes her head and Ranma finds a black haired girl wearing a maids outfit standing next to him holding out her arms to take Natsuki from him. "There ya go careful" The young woman grins and bows politely even though her eyes seem to travel over Ranma making him feel very nervous. ".......right" He says while backing up a bit.

Noriko snaps her fingers and Ranma finds himself back on the platform as it floats gently back to where they arrived in this place. Ranma unfortunately finds himself barreled over by a blond missile. "You were incredible Ranma-sama!"

"Ah!" Ranma calls out while falling over from the unexpected attack.

Kasumi giggles. "Hmm that took longer then I expected."

Karinka hugs herself tightly to Ranma. Breathing deeply she grins. "I think you smell wonderful at the moment, but if you don't wash up soon most other wont."

Ranma groans. "Yeah yeah sure bath right."

Kasumi sighs, "Well I should say I didn't see something like this coming...but I can't" The young woman finishes with a grin.

Noriko leans over and whispers to Kasumi. "So tell me Karinka seems quite taken with him. Would you mind any extra help?"

"Hmm I wouldn't mind it and she does seem to really like him...and lord knows he could use more company beside me and Gradfather Eijiro..he just seems so lonely sometimes." Kasumi says with a grin over Ranma's attempts at protest.

Noriko chuckles. "Well then, I am sure Kari-chan would have no trouble parting with her as long as she is happy."

-----------

That evening, Hikari Eijiro watches as a very weary looking Ranma walks back in with Kasumi and a cute blond haired young woman happily holding onto his arm.

The old man looks to where Kivara fumes at the same scene, and simply sighs at the strange luck the young photographer has.

To Be Continued....

Den-O: Well faithful readers I hope you like this new story (looking around) and if you wondering Yes Decade will be visiting a Kiva world again why because there can be more then one Kamen Rider world in trouble hmmm well Teturo, Cabrera1234 any parting words

Teturo: I know I am looking forward to it

Den-O: Heh, well I know but I am not telling

Teturo: I rarely know what will happen in my stories before I actually write them down. I just pray I can steer the galloping horse.

Well ok maybe I don't I just wanted to sound cool

Teturo: oh well till next time folks

so Cabrera1234 any parting words

Cabrera1234: Yes let hope the readers favorite to our story and hope they read more of Kamen Rider Den-O other works and give him good reviews

Teturo: Well folks that is the end of the director`s cut version of the first chapter, as always glad to hear what people think.


	2. Arc 1 Life in Pictures Chapter 2

Teturo: How dare they!

Den-O: yeah I mean come on, wait what are we talking about.

Teturo: How can they have Kiva world in Decade and leave out IXA and replace Wataru.

Den-O : Oh yeah that is true..but the real Wataru made an appearance in the first episode.

Teturo: But...but they left out Otoya, it is heresy I say!

Den-O: sigh...right I will give you that I didn't see him in it all we got was his signature music on the viloin that Tsukasa played.

Teturo: We must do something about this!

Den-O: And what would you suggest?

Teturo: I have an Idea.

Den-O: ok ok fine.

Ok and with that We three present you readers with ANIME RIDER WORLDS

Disclaimer- DO NOT OWN ANYTHING All characters and Kamen Riders belong to there respective owners

Arc 1 Life in Pictures Chapter 2 - Cry of the God's

The morning dawns and as the men continue to sleep on Kasumi shows Karinka the house starting with the upstairs containing the bedrooms. "I am afraid we only have four bedrooms so you and I will need to continue sharing a room."

The small blonde shakes her head. "I don't mind Kasumi-chan. I actually like it. My sisters and I all shared a room in Kari-sama's home because we liked being close."

"Well lets go get breakfast ready, and we can wake the boys later." Kasumi says with a grin.

After the two young women had prepped the nook off of the studio to serve everyone breakfast, Karinka volunteered to wake everyone. Ranma and Eijiro proved to be easy to wake. Ranma was almost out the door of his room just at the smell of food. Their last resident proved to be harder.

"So this is Kurenai Otoya-san" Karinka wonders aloud as her nose crinkles cutely at the smell in the room. "Well Kasumi mentioned he had been asleep for almost two days already."

Gently she shakes the man's shoulder while trying not to breathe too deeply. "Kurenai-sama"

Getting no reaction to this she tries again raising her voice slightly.

After the fifth polite attempt she cracks her knuckles "All right no more Mrs. Nice."

"Wake up" Kasumi hears the magnified shout from the second floor and can't help but laugh at the resulting male shriek and thud.

Kivara flies in through a window. "Humph, Onii-chan is still better."

Karinka walks into the studio. "Well I will just have to try harder next time."

Ranma walks in from splashing his face with cold water. "Right you know what I don't even want to know" He sighs as he shakes his head.

The white haired owner of the family studio wanders in chuckling and shaking his head. "Good morning everyone."

"Ohayo Eijiro-sama." Karinka greets him brightly.

Ranma grins at his patron. "Morning Eijiro."

Kasumi smiles as she sets out a plate for the older man. "Good morning Grandfather."

Ranma looks at Karinka. "So did you get up Otoya, Karinka-chan?"

Otoya wanders in after having succeeded in navigating the sairs, cringing as he smells his shirt. "I apologize for being unavailable yesterday. Did you happen to find a bath house in the area?"

Ranma turns and looks at Otoya. "Yeah we did Karinka-chan here knows where it is at."

Karinka smiles at the still handsome young man, now that he is in bright enough light to see. "There is one a few blocks away, but please eat first."

Ranma smiles. "Yeah Otoya the food smells great"

Otoya sighs. "It certainly does, but if you will forgive me I will simply grab one of those hot rolls and see about becoming more human before I succeed in spoiling everyones appetite."

Ranma laughs a little. "Yeah you are right, you do smell prety bad."

Grabbing a piece of paper, Karinka quickly sketches a map, and hands this, a roll, and a five hundred yen coin to Otoya. "Please forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Tenshi Karinka."

"Now that I can see you, and your not holding a bullhorn, I would say you have been blessed with a fitting name." Otoya returns with a smile, gaining a blush from the girl.

Ranma sighs. " And there he goes again."

"Ah my ward, I have always said that a pleasant word, especially when it is less then the person deserves, will make the world move much smoother." Otoya says with a wave for Ranma, and a wink for Karinka, as he steps back from the studio.

Karinka grins as she sits back at the table. "So Ranma-sama what were you planning for today?"

Ranma looks at Karinka. "Well I am thinking of doing a little more exploring."

"I was hoping to stay here and get used to my new home with Kasumi-sama." Karinka grins. "Will you be taking Otoya-sama with you?"

Ranma smiles a little. "Well you can stay here with Kasumi if you want and yeah I am taking Otoya with me."

"I will pack a lunch for the both of you then." Karinka bounces up and dashes off to the darkroom, where the shop's refrigerator is hidden.

Ranma laughs a bit. "Heh she will fit in just fine here."

Kivara flies while following Karinka. "So Karinka right, what are you doing?"

"Just making some rice balls and packing them with some rolled omelet slices into a bento box." Karinka grins at the female bat. "I am sure Ranma-sama will like it."

The miniature silver bat follows the blond girl, and the others are left to eat peacefully while they wait on Otoya to return.

Kivara blinks. "Then let me help if Ranma-san will like it I want to help."

"But you don't have hands Kivara-chan." Karinka responds with a snicker.

Kivara Fumes. "Ohhh not fair."

Karinka happily skipped back into the into the room carrying two cloth wrapped boxes, followed by a fuming Kivara. Just as Otoya returned looking much refreshed and better smelling. "The public bath house here is actually quite nice."

Sitting back at the table to finish breakfast, Otoya sighs. "Please if you others have had your fill go enjoy the baths and I will take care of cleanup."

"I will go get cleaned up then." Ranma says as he stands up.

"I have these lunch boxes for the both of you when your ready to set out." Karinka says with a smile and no attempt to hide her grin from Kivara. Before taking Ranma's hand to show him the way. Kivara's eyes narrow, and she fairly vibrates through the air as she moves to follow.

Kasumi giggles. "It still amazes me at the women Ranma can attract."

Eijiro shakes his head as the two of them move to gather their wash supplies and make their way to the baths as well.

---------

After everyone had returned Otoya bowed to Eijiro and Kasumi as they took over manning the front desk and studio.

Ranma comes down the stairs. "Ok I am ready to go."

"Then let us see what there is to find." Otoya says while opening the door. "Kasumi-chan informed me that you explored this island fairly well so shall we investigate Tokyo proper today?"

Ranma nods. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

Otoya leads the way to the subway station. "I glanced at the paper in passing and there are no glaring news articles about riders or monsters. I propose we head to Shinjuku first. To take in the present state of technology, and see what rumors we can catch wind of."

"That sounds like a plan." Ranma says with a grin.

"A pity we can not tarry here longer, there are many beautiful flowers to improve the scenery." Otoya says happily as they wait for the train.

Ranma sighs. "And that's a good thing."

"First things first let us get to the main rail station." Otoya says while grinning at some of the female university students waiting on the subway.

"Could you please restrain yourself Otoya." Ranma sighs, before blinking. "Hey wait a mintue how do yopu even know were to go, you have been asleep for two days."

"Magic." Otoya says with a chuckle as he waves his hands around, with a flourish he produces a small book and hands it to Ranma. The title on the book is "Tokyo Transit Authority Guidebook."

Ranma sweat drops. "Oh I see."

"Tokyo's transit system is so complex that I have found in almost every version someone will print these guides." Otoya says with a grin. "I picked up one from here on my way back from the bath house."

Ranma Blinks. "Ah okay now it makes sense how you knew what to do."

The train pulls up and Otoya waves Ranma to proceed him on as he holds the door with one hand. Ranma moves to slip the book into his coat pocket and finds another book already there.

Ranma pauses in mid-step. "Huh whats this" He pulls out the other book that was in his pocket. He finds the title to be "Magic through the Decades" by Konoe Konoemon.

Opening the book to the first page Ranma finds a hand written note.

_I believe this will help you in your travels young man, use it well. _

_Headmaster Konoe_

_P.S. Your only young once boy enjoy it._

The last line was punctuated by a picture of the old man's face winking. Ranma grumbled. "What is with all these old men trying to get me to take girls for a tumble?"

Otoya steps into the subway train after Ranma. "What are you reading?"

Ranma looks at him and smiles. "A book."

Shrugging the man continues his lecture. "I believe we can just ride this train from Omiya Station to the Shinjuku Station and see if we can find a few good samaritans to make sure the book is up to date."

Ranma nods absently while looking at the book. "Well let's get going."

_The magic I sense in you is neither light nor dark but that of shadow_

Ranma stares, no redefines staring. "Is this book talking to me."

_A teaching tool that can not understand its student is of little use._

The young man blinks. "A simple yes would have done."

_Where would the fun in that be._

Ranma rolls his eyes. "Great its got an attitude joy"

_I was made for a purpose, the rest is for fun. You try being a sentient book and being stuck unable to move and see if you don't come up with ways to entertain yourself._

Ranma just sighs. "Ok ok I understand your lonely."

_If you study what I have to teach diligently you can even learn to teleport through shadows._

Ranma ponders. "Hmmm that does sound pretty useful."

_There are also lots of shadows in the unused lockers in the girl's dressing rooms._

Ranma stares. "......." Ranma coughs a little. "Right stupid perveted book."

_Just citing uses. Considering the uses your Anything Goes martial arts has been put to I thought you would like it._

Ranma Grudgingly agrees. "Yeah true but I think a more practical use can come out of this"

_Well there are many uses in battle, but as they say, you need to crawl before you can walk._

Ranma nods in agreement. "Yeah I understand that all to well."

_Then we should start with simply trying to sense the shadows around you._

Ranma nods. "Ok so how should I start this then."

_How does one breathe? You must simply extend your senses and feel for the places where light does not touch._

_If you can succeed in doing this you can also come to sense those without light in their hearts. Those who knowingly or not act on dark purposes._

Ranma closes his eyes and tries to sense. "Hmmm"

A speaker blares. "Omiya Station".

Otoya slaps Ranma on the back. "Come Ranma we need to move to a different train, and get on the line to Shinjuku."

Ranma growls a bit. "Damn I was close too." He sighs as he closes the book and follows Otoya off the train and to the gate for the Shonan-Shinjuku Line.

Once they get on the train, Ranma finds that Otoya is in fine form and finding plenty of girls to flirt with, "looking for a good samaritan" he called it.

Ranma twitches a bit and opens back up the book. "Well I might as well read a bit more"

Yanking on Ranma's arm Otoya grins. "Come Ranma. These young ladies were telling me a story about monster attacks near Tokyo bay."

Ranma trying to ignore Otoya. "That's fine Otoya, but you can tell me later."

"This is an important clue Ranma, I believe it would be important to listen to their tale." Otoya chides.

"Grrr ok ok fine." growls out Ranma as he closes the book again.

Ranma glances at the two women in question. One was a dark haired woman with almost golden eyes wearing a white lab coat, she smiled at him. The other young woman with short brown hair was wearing cutoff shorts and a slightly ratty t-shirt. Ranma got the feeling she did not care about her clothes, as her attention was all for the portable game system she held in her hands. "So then whats this about monsters in appearing around the bay?"

The golden eyed woman steps closer to him. "In several wards around the bay, there have been many reports of monster attacks. Some call them demons, or shadows. They seem to be interested in draining human life force."

"I see well that does sound dangerous I suppose we will have to be careful won't we Otoya."

"Care and caution are always good," Otoya grins. "but danger adds spice."

"Well knowing our luck the danger will find us. Thank you for the info ladies." Ranma bows a little to them.

The lady that was actually paying attention continued chatting with Otoya. Ranma hoped for a chance to try the book's technique again.

"Ok lets try this one more time" Ranma closes his eyes and concentrates

Ranma is disturbed as the doors close and the speaker announces pleasently "Leaving Ikebukuro.... Next Station Shinjuku."

"OH GOD DAMN IT!" Ranma yells out frustrated

This gets the other woman's attention. Looking up at Ranma in surprise, along with the other passengers on the train.

Ranma looks at everyone. "WHAT"

Otoya sighs and bows to the other passengers. "Please forgive the disturbance my young friend has caused."

Ranma just sits there and fumes a little

The train slows as it pulls into the station, the doors open with a polite announcement. "Shinjuku Station"

Ranma gets up and walks off the the train. "Note to self train bad place to concentrate."

"Is studying the transit guide that difficult?" Otoya asks curiously.

Ranma just sighs and continues walking. "Don't worry about it Otoya." Almost by wrote Ranma unwraps the bento boxes and quickly makes the food disappear.

Otoya shakes his head, and taking out another copy of the transit guide he starts comparing it to an interactive map on a touch screen computer in a kiosk. "The printed guides are generally pretty good," Otoya shrugs. "but the last time I took them completely at face value, when I arrived on your world, I ended up stuck when a bus did not run on the printed schedual anymore."

Ranma Laughs a bit. "Heh I wish I could have seen that."

"Well it was a mixed blessing." Otoya admits with a smile. "It was poring down rain and the nearest shop that was open was Eijiro's."

Ranma grinned. "So this was about a year before you met Kasumi then?"

Closing the book, after noting a few changes, Otoya nods thoughtfully. "Yes that would be about right."

Ranma gets a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Man has it been that long already"

"Seven no eight years ago." Otoya sighed. "Somehow it was more then twenty on my world."

"Well time can be a fickle thing."

"I suppose I should be happy I even survived after that accident with the prototype IXA." Otoya grins. "Still it was nice to see old friends, even if they were much older."

Ranma laughs a bit. "And get completely drunk."

Otoya wiggles his eyebrows. "Well nothing like celebrating life is there?"

"Depending on how much you celebrate it."

"How could I refuse old friends wanting to help me celebrate weathering twenty years so well." Otoya says with a laugh.

"By at least making sure you don't come home sick as you did if you ever do it again" Ranma states with a chiding glare

"Hai hai" Otoya says with a groan. "Kasumi-chan already read me the riot act about it. I am certain she sent the lovely, and loud, young angel to get me this morning as a reminder."

Ranma chuckles. " Ahh that was pretty funny"

"At least the young lady was much more lovely to gaze upon, and hear, after I cleaned up a bit." Otoya winks at Ranma. "You have done quite well to aquire such a attractive helper from this world in only a day." Chuckling and not giving Ranma a chance to respond he turns towards a new gate. "Shall we head for the southern most part of the bay, Ota Ward."

Ranma sighs and nods. "Yeah lets go."

"Then our goal is Nishi-Oi Station." Otoya says lightly. Ranma groans as he finds the gate is for the same line they just got off of.

Ranma gives off a big sigh. "Then why did we just get off if we were getting back on."

"I wanted to make sure we were heading the right direction." Otoya shrugs. "I was almost considering staying on there until your outbust."

"Oh so this is my fault now is it!" Ranma shrieked.

"Calm down Ranma." Otoya placated. "I never said that, and there is not an issue of fault since we needed information from the terminal anyway. I simply forgot to mention we might stay on beforehand, and I appologize for that."

Ranma sighs and calms down. "Yeah I know sorry about that outburst now and on the train."

"It can be dealt with." Otoya grins as something catches his eye. two somethings in fact. "All journeys should be taken in stride, all turnings can lead to charming sights." The younger of the two girls giggles at overhearing this.

Ranma sweat drops. "Well that didn't take long at all."

"Please forgive our disturbance of the atmosphere ladies." Otoya winks, Ranma sighs and tries to hide in the guidebook. "By any chance could we offer to buy you lunch to make up for it."

"I can't recall any serious plans," The taller and slightly older looking girl shakes her head, before turning to her giggling companion. "Do you Shinobu?"

The younger girl looks at Ranma coyly. "I really can't Motoko."

Ranma looks up from checking the changes to the guidebook 'why is that girl looking at me like that.'

"Well then I insist that you allow us to buy a light repast to share with you then..." The man pauses before sighing. "I fear though, that we are new in town and unfamiliar with places that would be worth spending time at."

"Well we can show you a few places." The girl that was called Shinobu says before grinning as she walks over and takes Ranma's hand. "If you don't mind us playing tour guides of course."

Ranma shakes his head. "I don't mind at all"

Shinobu grins as she moves to Ranma`s side and takes hold of his arm before leading him onto the train. "I overheard you mention Nishi-Oi station."

Ranma nods. "Yeah we did why do you ask"

"Well I know of a few good places to...eat in Shinagawa." She concludes with a wink as she comes to a stop inside the subway car, Ranma's momentum pushes his arm into her chest.

Ranma blushes a little. "Is that so"

"Yes that is true." Motoko advises in a whisper to his ear as she leads Otoya onto the train.

Ranma nods blushing still. "Well then we should check out a place then for a bite to eat."

"Yes, I could definitely use a bite." Shinobu giggles as the train starts to move.

"Ok then I will pay if that helps any." Ranma says a little nervously.

"Well there are a few things we can buy." Motoko purrs. "In exchange for the pleasant company."

Ranma shivers a bit. 'that's it all women in this world are really uninhibited.'

Ranma struggles with the young lady seemingly taking every shift of the train to the extreme and rubbing up against him with hardly a blush. Much to his relief the train arrives at Nishi-Oi station and he is able to gain more space, causing Shinobu to pout cutely.

Ranma manages to get himself calmed down. "Ok finally we are here."

"Well there is a nice beef bowl shop just outside the station in the foot

mall." Shinobu says happily stepping close to Ranma as she points the way.

Ranma nods. "Right well then lets go."

As they enter the shop, and place their order, Otoya leans in to whisper to Motoko. "Your young friend is quite playful isn't she."

"She can be, but she has not been quite this playful since our friends finally got married last year." Motoko sighs. "I brought her with me hoping she would find some excitement. I think It has been successful so far."

"Oh you had a destination in mind then?" Otoya asks politely, quickly finishing his food.

"Chasing rumors to find a source." Motoko admits quietly.

Ranma overhears Motoko say this, his bowl emptied almost as soon as it is put before him. "Rumors about what?"

"Possibly superstitious bunk." Motoko shakes her head. "I was asked to look into rumors of monster attacks and confirm their source."

Ranma blinks. "Hmm well I am not going to dissmiss them as such just yet."

Motoko shrugs her shoulders and both Ranma and Otoya glance oddly at how the back of her short jacket does not move smoothly with the motion.

Ranma leans over to Otoya and whispers. "Hey Otoya did you see how her coat moved?"

"Could be a sword, but I don't think she means to threaten us or anyone else with it." Otoya says equally quietly.

"Well fate has truly graced us this day since we are on a quest looking into the same rumors." Otoya announces with a wide smile.

Shinobu squeals, her food forgotten, while latching tightly to Ranma's arm. "That means we can stay together then."

Ranma sweatdrops. "I guess so."

Motoko only grins at her young friends antics. "I think that is a wonderful idea."

"Well then if that is settled, shall we trade information on what rumors we have heard?" Otoya says around his wide grin at Ranma's predicament.

Ranma grumbles a little but has a slightsmile on his face

"Well we heard that it was in the area around Tokyo Tower." Motoko says, trying to control her grin.

"I fear you have more detailed information then we do." Otoya grins at Motoko while looking slyly at the younger pair. Motoko tries to look innocent, but almost spoils it with her grin. "We had only heard it being around Tokyo Bay. We would happily accompany you to Minato? ward is it then."

Ranma Looks at Motoko. "Yeah if it is not too much trouble"

Motoko grins at the two men. "Three fighters is always better then one if the situation turns bad."

Ranma blinks and then smiles. "Heh Oh well I guess I need to learn to hide it better that I am a fighter

Shinobu purrs as she pulls Ranma's arm closer to her chest.

Ranma blushes 'I need to keep calm.'

"Well then we need to get on the Yokosuka Line." Winking at Shinobu, she finishes. "Until we reach Shinagawa Station."

Ranma succeeds in getting his blush under control. "Ok sounds like a plan."

The group gets on the new train. Due to it being near lunchtime the train is packed. Otoya and Motoko succeed in finding seats. Ranma however finds himself somehow seated with Shinobu in his lap, with no other seats available and the girl unwilling to move so he could stand for her to take the seat.

Ranma blushes hard. "So how long of a ride will this be?"

"Only one station fortunately." Motoko says with a glare for a salary man that sat down too close to her.

Ranma sighs. "Well that`s good."

Shinobu leans close and wiggles in his lap making the most of their short ride. Her grin dares him to make a fuss.

Ranma blushes and twitches a lot.

As the train pulls into the station, and the crowds begin to shuffle around, Shinobu leans in and gives Ranma a kiss on the cheek just a millameter or two away from his lips. "Thanks for being a sport, and putting up with me."

Ranma blushes. "Yeah your welcome."

Shinobu smiles and leads him to the exit doors once the crowd allowed for room to move.

Ranma sighs and streches. "Ahhh finally..I must take a picture. I need to...Miss Motoko, Miss Shinobu please stand together in front of the station" The girls grin as they do so.

Ranma smiles and takes a picture. "Perfect thank you."

"Well I think if we simply walk around and talk to people from here to Tokyo Tower we can get an idea of what might be happening." Motoko offers as they exit the station. She and Otoya share a wink as Shinobu goes back to holding loosly to Ranma's arm.

Ranma relaxes, getting a little use to Shinobu hanging off of him. "Not much we can do besides that is there."

Shinobu giggles and Ranma could swear he just felt a small hand caress his rear.

Ranma blinks, but then shakes his head.

The group travels for several hours. breifly chatting with venders and people on the street as they go. The rumors begin to get more and more disturbing all the while.

Ranma rubs his head a little. "Ok there is no way this stuff is just rumors

Otoya shakes his head. "Unfortunately there is one commonality about gossip that I have encountered."

"And what is that Otoya-san." Motoko asks with a grin.

"Most people seem to have a personal SEP field when it comes to the supernatural." Otoya says with a shake of his head. "If they are not directly involved it is Someone Else's Problem, and makes good gossip."

Ranma sighs. "That is not really a good thing for people to have, huh."

"There is an old saying." Otoya says sadly. "Evil can only triumph when good men," he winks at Motoko. "and women do nothing."

Ranma shakes his head. "Well then what does that say for someone like your buddy Jiro, Otoya?"

Otoya sighs dramatically. "It says that even in beasts there can be a good heart."

Ranma sweat drops. "How can he always pull such dramatics off like that"

Shinobu grins. "Practice?"

Ranma shrugs a little. "I am guessing."

The group gets near to the tower in the early afternoon and the crowds increasingly have teenagers out from school. Ranma notices Shinobu fanning herself. Looking up he notices a snack shop and arcade

Ranma looks at it. "Hey how about we stop there and rest for a bit."

"The Crown entertainment center." Otoya says wryly. "Think we might actually meet royalty?"

Ranma laughs a little. "Knowing you and your luck perhaps."

"My luck." Otoya says with widened eyes. "Your the one that was always running into odd royal types I thought."

Ranma snaps his finger. "Dang I was hoping I could make my luck move over to you."

"I will stick with my habit of finding the beautiful gems the world has to offer among the more mundane but still beautiful flowers thank you." Otoya grins broadly. "Like the lovely companions hitzuzen has graced us with today."

Motoko laughs. "So we were destined to meet then Otoya-san."

Ranma sighs. "Well he might think that but I believe everyone makes there own destiny."

"Hitzuzen is not predestination Ranma." Otoya says as he holds open the door to the Crown. "There is always room to choose your own path among them many."

Ranma nods in acceptance and walks in first. "Well I guess when you put it like that I guess I can't argue with it."

"Oh shaved ice." Shinbu cheers at seeing the menu. "Do you want to share one Ranma?"

Ranma looks. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt."

Shinobu giggles as she dashes over to the counter to place her order.

Ranma shakes his head and laughs at Shinobus antics as he walks over to the counter

Ranma hears a commotion on the open stairs above him, with a shriek of "Look Out!" a short girl with long blond hair in twin ponytails falls over the rail.

Ranma quickly acts by jumping up a bit and catching her in mid-air and landing safely. "You ok Miss?"

The girl pants for a moment and looks up at him with wide blue eyes. "I think so.."

Unfortunately for Ranma the girl's skirt was torn going over the rail and his hand is currently pressed against her bare thigh. Ranma blushes as he registers what his hand is touching and quickly helps her stand " Well I am glad you are okay."

"What are you doing to Usako?" Ranma hears a man's voice hiss behind him.

Ranma turns. "Well I thought I was saving her from falling."

"How does that end up with your hand up her skirt." The tall young man says as he steps around to get between Ranma and the girl.

The girl tries to get the boy's attention. "Mamo-chan"

Ranma blushes a little. "That's how you thank someone for saving a someone else?"

"You save someone? I find that hard to believe." Ranma hears a new female voice behind him.

Ranma getting a little angry now turns to the new voice. "And just who are you to question me

Natsuki gives him a chilly smile. "I think I should have the right."

Ranma blinks at the girl in the tight motorcycle jumpsuit. "Oh Natsuki it`s you...why are you mad at me for?"

The girl's icy glare could have frozen him on the spot. "I suppose I should be glad I am not wearing a neck brace then."

Ranma sighs. "Why is my life always like this..I just can't ever win.

Ranma notices a shorter girl hastily trying to get Natsuki to look at her. She looks a lot like Tomoyo to him.

Ranma points to the girl. "Hey Natsuki who's the girl?"

"This is my friend Setsuna." Natsuki eyes him warily. "Why should that matter?"

Ranma sighs. "Well it just looks like she is trying to get your attention."

"Please don't make a scene." the smaler girl whispers urgently.

Ranma shakes his head. "Look I am sorry ok but you agreed to that fight."

"Ano.. Gomen." Ranma turns back to find the young man bowing to him. "I was hasty in accusing you."

Ranma blinks and smiles. "It's ok I guess if I was in your position I would have done the same thing... Kadoya Ranma nice to meet you" He grins as he holds out his hand.

"Chiba Mamoru." The younger man says as he straightens up, and takes Ranma's offered hand. "Thank you for helping Usako."

Ranma smiles and shakes Mamoru's hand. "Think nothing of it, I just did what anyone would have done."

"So Set-chan why would your friend have a reason to fight with Ranma-kun?" Ranma watches Setsuna shiver at hearing Motoko's voice.

"Ah Motoko-sempai?, why are you here?" Setsuna says as she stifly turns to where the older girl was standing behind her.

Ranma blinks. "You two know each other."

"This is better then I could have hoped for actually." Motoko says with a grin. "Setsuna you and your friend shall let us join you in the Karaoke booth your holding a recipt for."

Ranma looks at Otoya. "Karaoke sound good to you?"

Otoya winks. "The flowers multiply, I feel like springing into song here and now."

Ranma sighs heavily. "So that is a yes then."

Shinobu returns with her shaved ice and latches onto Ranma's arm a little possesively. "I would love to do some singing"

Ranma smiles. "Well then I guess we are all in agreement."

Natsuki sniffs at seeing this, but follows as Motoko leads Setsuna up the stairs.

Upon entering the booth Motoko squeals and lifts Setsuna off the floor in a bear hug. "Oh Onee-chan told me you got adopted! Tell me about your new mother!"

Ranma sweatdrops at the emtional 180.

"Tomoyo...Okaa-san is a very wonderful lady." Setsuna practically sobs into the older girl's shoulder. "I am so happy to be with her."

Ranma smiles. "Heh that is a sweet scene."

Natsuki happens to be picking herself up off the floor at the moment. "Yes...it is."

"Please forgive my rudeness." Motoko sets Setsuna down, and smiles. "You heard Ranma introduce himself, but let met introduce my other friends. Mihara Shinobu and Kurenai Otoya. This is Sakurazaki Setsuna, one of the students I helped train at my family's dojo."

Ranma smiles a bit. "Well since you know Natsuki here I guess I can tell about the fight we had."

"this is my friend." Setsuna starts her introduction. "Kuga Natsuki, but that might be Takahata soon."

Ranma smirks. "We have met."

Motoko looks at Ranma levely. "But Shinobu and I had not."

Ranma sratches the back of his head, "Hehe sorry about that."

Otoya sighs. "Eventually I will get him fit for company."

"I like him as is." Shinobu says with a grin.

Ranma smirks, "See someone likes me and your just lucky Kasumi is not here."

Natsuki rolls her eyes at his statement.

"Well Setchan, If you and another fighter are this far from Mahora you must be here for reasons similar to ours." Matoko says lightly. "Perhaps you can tell me the situation."

"Well we were sent to keep an eye on the ward as observers after the last agent was...put out of action after an altercation with the Sailor Senshi." Setsuna says quietly.

Ranma blinks. "Sailor Senshi?"

Natsuki blinks in confusion as well. "You mean the cheerleaders with magic attacks are real?"

Ranma snorts trying to hold back his laughter. "Cheerleaders as in short skirts, and all that man that is something else."

"Yes just like masked riders with padded codpieces in their suits." Natsuki says with a grin.

Ranma stops and looks at Natsuki. "Oh come now Kamen Riders look much better in their armor then cheerleaders."

"So are you a demon hunter like Setsuna-san and Motoko, Natsuki?" Shinobu asks quietly.

"I guess you would say provisionally." Natsuki says quietly.

Ranma smiles. "Heh well I will say this, you would be an excenllent one I, She made me use six cards Otoya."

"Now that is fairly impressive." Otoya says with widened eyes as he looks up from the music listing.

Ranma gets a concered look on his face. "Ok would someone please tell me what happened to this other agent

"She is doing okay, but her Okaa-san could even terrify the headmaster. So she won't be doing any more assignments for a while." Setsuna says with a chuckle

Ranma sighs, smiling he stands up holding his camera up as he snaps a picture of Natsuki.

Natsuki glares at him, but quickly blushes at how he smiles at her wearing her jumpsuit.

Ranma smiles. "A perfect picture this will be I just know it."

Natsuki blushes even more deeply, Ranma grins as he takes a few pictures of Setsuna, causing this girl to blush as well.

Otoya laughs loudly as he punches up a selection. grabbing Ranma's arm he pulls him up on stage with him. "Here is a chance to practice your english."

Ranma looks confused for a second and then sees the song and smiles " Hehehe ok Hit it"

If there's anything you need

All you have to do is say

You know you satisfy everything in me

We shouldn't waste a single day

Shinobu giggles as the boys dance along with video.

So don't stop me falling It's destiny calling A power I just can't deny It's never changing Can't you hear me, I'm saying I want you for the rest of my life

Natsuki blushes to her hairline as Ranma winks at her.

Together forever and never to part Together forever we two And don't you know I would move Heaven and earth To be together forever with you

Motoko cheers and whistles.

If they ever get you down There's always something I can do Because I wouldn't ever wanna see you frown I'll always do what's best for you

There ain't no mistaking It's true love we're making Something to last for all time It's never changing Can't you hear me, I'm saying I want you for the rest of my life

Otoya and Ranma strike matching poses as they blow kisses to the girls

Together forever and never to part Together forever we two And don't you know I would move Heaven and earth To be together forever with you

Motoko and Setsuna cling to each other as they double over in laughter

So don't stop me falling It's destiny calling A power I just can't deny It's never changing Can't you hear me, I'm saying I want you for the rest of my life

Together forever and never to part Together forever we two And don't you know I would move Heaven and earth To be together forever with you

Natsuki finally starts laughing along with the other girls.

Together forever and never to part Together forever we two And don't you know I would move Heaven and earth To be together forever with you

Together forever and never to part Together forever we two And don't you know I would move Heaven and earth To be together forever with you Together forever

The girls cheer for the guys performance. Even Natsuki simply stares at how much fun they seemed to be having.

The cheering is interupted by the loud chirping of a cell phone. Setsuna takes hers from her pocket and opens it hastily. "Okaa-san?"

"Hai, I understand, we can be there in about a minute." Closing her phone Setsuna looks to Motoko. "Motoko-sempai there is something happening at Tokyo Tower, we need to get there quickly."

"We need to leave now then." Motoko says with a touch of excitement.

Ranma nods. "Yeah we do

"Wait, I can get us there." Setsuna says with a grin.

Ranma looks at her. "How can you?"

Setsuna smirks and brings her hands above her head as she begins to sing. A moment later she brings her hands down and the room disappears in white light.

Ranma covers his eyes from the light. He opens his eyes to find a winged Setsuna with feminine cut silver armor holding a long glowing blade of energy. "Wow nice."

"That is beautiful armor Setchan." Motoko says with a gasp.

"Okaa-san made it for me." Setsuna says with a hint of pride.

"What just happened?" Shinobu says from her position sitting on the white painted rooftop.

Ranma Looking around. "Hmm did you teleport us to where the enemy is?"

For an answer they are surrounded by a greenish balck dome of energy from the nearby Tokyo Tower. Shinobu seems to disappear from their group.

"She is safe." Natsuki says to the questioning look from Ranma and Motoko, while grabbing her binoculars from a jacket pocket and studying the tower. "We are inside a magical barrier that removes those without power from it for their own safety.... Kasumi-san?"

Ranma blinks. "Kasumi where?"

Natsuki points to the tower and hands Ranma the binoculars.

Ranma looks through them, and wonders if he is imagining things. On the tower is a Kasumi with her hair up in a bun wearing a redish orange leather dress wielding an energy whip? against some sort of snake creature.

Ranma blinks and the swears. "Otoya....ledgendorga."

Holding up a white device in his right hand. "Then lets be about this." Otoya brings his hands together at chest level slapping the device into the open palm of his left hand. A mechanical voice says "Ready" Otoya brings the device down and slides it into a belt at his waist. "Henshin!" The mechanical voice speakes up again as a glowing golden cross spins out of the belt. "Fist On." An image of armor apears in the air and slams back into Otoya, turning him into the white paladin IXA. The cross like visor opens revealing red eye screens.

IXA turns to the winged girl. "Dear Valkyrie, I may be able to fight, but I can not fly. How can we get to the tower quickly?"

Ranma makes the Decadriver appear and puts it around his waist and pulls out a card and puts it into it. "Heh HENSHIN

The deep mechanical voice of the Decadriver says. "KAMEN RIDE....DECADE"

A polished and fitted Black Armor suit appears on him then a then a red light flies around him giving the illusion of cards impacting his helmet forming stripes and irregularly elevated steps like a twisted crown. Across his chest a white and black cross or sword goes from the upper left shoulder to lower right ribs turning the side panels maroon and white.

Natsuki brings her fists together in front of her belt and multiple voices seem to say setup. "Henshin!" The wolf heads on her wrists seem to come to life and transform into frosty ghost wolves as they make circuits around her body leaving her wearing a black and maroon tight leather body suit. The wolves howl as they finish one last circuit up the front of her body wrapping around the back of her neck so that their profiles appear on the sides of her bike helmet with the open mouths creating a space for the black visor. The wolves tails remain trailing over her shoulders to curl around the form fitted chest armor. She finishes with her gloved hands holding two large automatic handguns at her sides.

Natsuki spins her guns and calls "Duran" while streamers of of mist and frost dance in the air around her. Pointing her guns forward and a jagged pillar of Ice blasts from the ground and shatters. Revealing a metal wolf that Natsuki jumps on tha back of and they simply start hopping over roofs to the tower.

"The world needs more female riders." IXA says reverently.

Decade sighs. "Yeah yeah sure what ever you say."

Setsuna coughs to get everyone's attention back and tries not to draw attention to Motoko who is looking decidedly outclassed.

"So how can we get there?" Ranma asks the smiling girl.

Setsuna waves her sword in the direction of the tower and calls out "Wing Road." A blue glowing curving path of energy flies from the roof to the tower.

Decade stares. "Ok now that is cool!"

Otoya and Ranma take off along the road. Setsuna helpfully tucks away her sword and grabbing Motoko under the shoulders flies off with her towards the tower.

Decade looks up at the moon as they run. "Well its not too bad yet the eye has not appeared."

"Otoya let us be thankfull for small favors." IXA replies as he redoubles his pace. Decade nods.

Machine Decader roars along side them. "Come on IXA get on." The two riders mount up and ride to the tower only to find a smilling Kasumi standing there alone.

Decade looks around. "Did you defeat it already?"

"Unfortunately Ranma-kun I only drove it off after it realized I was not an easy target and it could find no victims here." Kasumi says with a grin as she adjusts her glasses.

Decade blinks "Bu..but how did you know?"

"Didn't Obaa-chan say I am full of surprises." The young woman says with a grin, and moves to display her tight leather outfit in a very sensual manner. "Pity I have a fiance now."

Decade somehow sweatdrops and reafirms his thought about women in this world being really uninhibited.

Kasumi sighs. "I believe they are trying to gather energy for something. They have not tried to escape my barrier so they must be seeking other targets. I believe that would leave the Sailor Scouts."

"Yo Kas-chan are you alright?" Decade is surprised as a younger version of himself with dark red hair lands on the rooftop followed by six girls. "Well now I finally meet myself interesting" He sighs as he notices a familiar red head, who waves at him and grins. Decade looks. "Ahh well hello again."

"Well met Kadoya-san" Inhoshi calls out with a grin as she slinks, there is no other term, towards him. "You still owe me a picture."

Decade nods. "That I do but right now we have more important things to worry about."

Inhoshi giggles "Well lets go then, but I am putting it on your tab." Decade finds her suddenly behind him, and wrapping her arms around his chest before they disappear again.

The rest of the group appears with them moments later. Decade could would almost swear he could see Otoya`s grin as a tall silver haired girl releases IXA.

Decade sighs as he gets his bearings. "Ok then now were are we?"

"Where the battle is." Kasumi says as she looks over the edge of the roof they are standing on.

Decade looks over the edge, to find six girls in very short seifuku and a man wearing a tuxedo fighting against two of the legendorga, and being beaten back

Decade snorts a bit. "So those are the scouts huh well I suppose we should help them."

IXA jumps off the roof, and Decade is surprised when the smallest of the new girls follows suit immediately.

Decade stares at this. "Well I am guessing she is not normal."

The albino girl shouts something on the way down and her clothes turn into black robes and a katana is sheathed at her waist.

Decade is impressed by this. "A shinigami?"

IXA moves to attack the creature that looks like a winged gargoyle as the girl begins to chant. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!"

"Six Rods Prison of Light." The girl calls out as the plant creature is stabbed by six triangles of golden energy.

Sensing a change in the flow of battle IXA turns and finds the plant creature frozen. With a wave to the young woman he takes hold of the white knuckle device.

The mechanical voice announces. "Ready....IXA Knuckle Rise Up."

A blast of fire overtakes the plant creature incinerating it. Seeing its fellow destroyed the gargoyle flees.

Decade nods. "Well that takes care of those two hmmm." He rumbles as he looks back up at the moon. "This seems to be way to easy."

"Come out and face your undoing cur." Decade hears a sadly familiar voice call out. "I have come through worlds to destroy you completly this time."

Decade sighs heavily. "Damn I knew it, I just knew he would be here."

The younger Ranma looks over the edge of the roof and sniffs before groaning in distaste. "I would say he has really lost it this time, but something smells off."

Decade looks at his younger counter part with a little surprise. "Thats because he is not human anymore."

"Wait, by what definition was Kuno ever human." Ranma says with a grin, before pulling out a card. Moments later the small girl is standing beside him and he gives her a hug.

Decade laughs a bit. "True but," Looking at Kuno. "He is in charge of the monster that your little friend and IXA beat."

"Why does that not surprise me." Ranma sighs. "Always after the quick power."

Decade sighs too. "Well I better go and confront him"

IXA appears on the roof moments later, again in the arms of the silver haired girl with the fox like grin.

Decade looks at IXA just before he jumps down. "IXA I will take care of Kuno before he does you know what with the moon."

Kasumi blinks. "Does what to Moon now?"

"Ask IXA" Decade says on his way down.

"The moon here is only an illusion." Kasumi turns to IXA. "Is he planning to do something to the Moon Princess down there?"

Decade lands on the ground. "HEY KUNO YOU LOOKING FOR SOMEONE!"

He just wants to cringe at the gaudy, overdone, black laquered and gilded samurai armor Kuno wears. "Ah foul sorcerer you finally decide to come out and face me."

Decade sighs at Kunos outfit, "Well yeah I just can't let you hurt innocents."

"Streets are made for people to enjoy, not for monsters to tear up and destroy. In the name of the moon we will punish you." Decade groans as he turns to find the girls standing like they a posing for a photo op, or for a pervert to look up their skirts.

Decade sweatdrops. "Really I mean Kuno is bad enough now this." He drops and rolls as the girls unleash a spread of magical elemental attacks at the wannabe samurai, and coincidentally him.

Decade growls. "Hey watch it you nearly hit me."

He turns at hearing a call of "Le Smoking Bomber" and watches as what seems like a small smoking grenade flies at Kuno followed by the guy in the Tuxedo swinging his cane as a follow up attack.

Decade just sighs. "Ok even I have to admit that attack was pretty sad."

Kuno seems even less impressed as the magic attack hit him with next to no effect, and he simply catches the cane in his gloved hand. Grabbing the boy by the cummerbund he lifts him into the air.

"Was that meant as a distraction peasant!." Kuno roars. "You are a disgrace to all men. Surely this can not be all of your strength." The armored man smirks as what look like giant glowing fangs float from his shoulders. "Let us find out."

"NO" Yells Decade as he runs toward Kuno and Tuxedo Mask.

It is too late as the fangs sink in and a wave of force washes out of Tuxedo Mask throwing Decade back.

Decade grunts as he gets back his footing. "Damn it that fool."

When the two figures reappeared Kuno had a very dark version of the the young man, Chiba?, that Ranma met in the crown earlier standing next to him. The new figure was dressed in pitted and blackend plate armor and held a crystal longsword glowing with a sickly green light. Most disturbing was the man's glowing red eyes and bizzare grin pulled back to reveal fangs.

"Mamo-chan!" the girl who had called out earlier cried.

Decade looks at the girl. "Stay back Kuno is too powerful for you."

Not heeding his warning the girl looks only at the young man as a glowing crystal appears in her hand. "I will save you Mamo-chan."

Decade looks at the crystal but says nothing and steps back

The girl`s form shifts to an older appearance and she is dressed in a flowing white gown with flowing etherial wings coming from her back. Holding the crystal towards the two figures she calls out. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss"

Decade just sighs and detransforms and leans against the wall "It won't work."

A wave of silver energy washes over the two figures, and for a moment the glow is too bright for anyone to look upon. When it dies down they stand there still unchanged and unharmed.

"Do you think _princess_ that the weak light of your _illusion_ crystal could remove the nature of my soul?" The dark prince hisses.

"Come my servant we will regroup for now." Kuno chuckles, as a rumbling is heard from behind them shattering Kasumi's barrier.

Ranma looks. "Damn it! his castle is here."

Kuno and the dark prince disolve into a dark beam of energy arcing to the castle rising from the waters of the bay.

Ranma sighs and closes his eyes. "And this just became harder."

The princess colapses to her knees staring hopelessly at the crystal that had failed her. IXA walks up and removes his belt.

"Your own music is sweeter then this charm Tsuki-hime." Otoya says as he gently closes the girls hand hiding the crystal. "Its music is like a recording. Perfect in tone, but the warmth and life behind it faded long ago."

Ranma nods at Otoya's words. "Otoya is right on that one."

"We need to regroup as well." Kasumi says while helping the now sobbing Usagi to her feet, the transformation fading when the crystal was hidden from view. "I suggest we go to the Nekohanten nearby to here and visit the amazon elders as a start."

Ranma just snorts at that.

His counterpart walks up. "They are not quite so bad anymore, and they know a lot of things." Under his breath only for the other Ranma to hear. "They have personally been around since the stone age after all."

Ranma holds back a bit of laughter.

As the detransformed and frightened senshi are being helped back along the street, a handsome young man with blond hair grins around the corner of a building. "And the experiment starts."

*********

Teturo: Ah that was fun :)

Den-O: Yep.

Teturo: Think we should explain some things about the Hina girls?

Den-O: hmmmm well we could

Teturo: well if we don't I can see all kinds of flames about cute little Shinobu acting the vixen.

Den-O: ehh yeah true I guess we should explain then.

Teturo: Well let's see... Shinobu at the end of the Love Hina manga had just turned 17 and was studying to enter Tokyo University.

Den-O: yep so what she has become more bold

Teturo: As Akamatsu was quoted as saying he saw her becoming the new sex goddess of the Hinato-so. Still less violent then Naru though. Nearly every other line she said as she showed the new resident around before the wedding was laced with inuendo.

Den-O: Wow that is something else hmmm well anything else

Teturo: I think that covers it until the next chapter.

Den-O: hmm yep I think you are right.

Den-O: Any last words Cabrera1234

Cabrera1234: Yes I do now that you done reading the story please review and tell us what you think.


	3. Arc 1 Life in Pictures Chapter 3

Ranma Kadoya: Hello everyone it's me Ranma Kadoya the star of Anime RIder Worlds.

Natsuki: Your ego is certainly pumped up enough to go nova.

Ranma Kadoya: Ahh whats a matter Suki-Chan jealous?

Natsuki: ah (blushing at the nick name) just wait until you see what is in store for you. *snicker* Unmanned by kittens.

Ranma Kadoya: Tch. hehe oh well at least I didn't get left behind for trying to show off.

Teturo: Shall we start the story before their argument gives away the whole plot?

Den-O: Yeah lets. Please read and review

Disclaimer- DO NOT OWN ANYTHING All characters and Kamen Riders belong to there respective owners

Arc 1 Life in Pictures Chapter 3 - Melting Cold Stone

Ono Tofu stared out accross the roof of Tokyo Tower's observation deck where Kasumi had gone after catching the snake woman in an energy whip moments after the creature had appeared. He had know his fiancee had been practicing with mother's sword art with Noriko but this was a complete surprise.

Pulling out his cell phone he hastily called up his contact for Ranma. He hated dropping things on the young man, but he knew helping Kasumi at this point was completely beyond his own abilites

The converstaion quickly turned all buisiness as soon as Tofu had stated that Kasumi might be in danger.

"Where are you now, and how long ago was it she disappeared?" Ranma asked.

"Tokyo Tower." Tofu responded. "She dragged the monster up the stairs and onto the roof with a whip she pulled out of nowhere and her clothing changed. She shouted to me to call for help. I am sorry Ranma, but you were the first person I could think to ask."

"No problem Doc." Ranma said happily. "At least you ask, and I think Kasumi should be alright. We will be there to help out in a minute."

Tofu hung up the phone and tried to relax and expand his senses to determine what had happened when a thought struck him. "We?"

At the same time as the good doctor was wondering who Ranma was talking about, a young college girl was staring around the roof she found herself alone on. "Where did everyone go?"

Shinobu walks over to the stairway access door of the building and finds it locked. "Motoko, Ranma and this Setsuna are are going to get an earful about leaving me here." Leaning against the wall, she slides down to a sitting position before shouting in frustration. "How do I get down from here!!"

--------

Natsuki grinned behind her helmet as she and Duran succeded in one upping that infuriating Kadoya. 'I will get there before they even get off the roof.' She chortled mentally, before letting out a scream of frustration when a path like beam of energy passed overhead and Kadoya and the white rider Otoya? sped over it on a motorcycle.

Her frustration at herself redoubled when she saw Setsuna flying just behind them carrying the other girl that had not been removed by the barrier. 'Note to self, verify with partner what abilities she has.'

Natsuki settled for encouraging Duran to his best efforts at going over the uneven roofs, but was unable to find one high enough for them to jump up onto the path before it faded behind Setsuna and the others as they reached the tower.

Left with no option but to continue as they were, Natsuki is amazed to find the roof completely empty after Duran reached the tower, and quickly climed to the obeservation deck jumping between the supports like a squirrel climbing trees.

Duran lets out the growl she was holding in as they scan the surroundings looking for where the group had gone. 'I will ask Kari about that glowing path, and upgraded sensors for this suit......baka baka! BAKA!' The last was for herself not having thought of this before.

At this point Natsuki is holding her helmeted head in her hands when she feels the barrier collapse. "Ano...Excuse me miss?" She hears a man's voice behind her, she turns to find Kasumi's doctor fiancee.

She tries to recover her composure and is glad for the helmet's dark visor. "Are you alright Tofu-sensei?"

The man looks at her oddly for a moment before he is able to place her voice, and she realizes with a blush her figure. "Natsuki-chan?"

Natsuki is distracted by a rumbling and turning she is surprised to find a castle rising from Tokyo Bay. She turns to find the doctor staring, but instead of at the bay he is staring up at the moon and looks to be struggling against something. Looking up she is revolted to find what looks like a giant eye staring down at them from the moon.

"That really is in very bad taste isn't it Natsuki-chan." She sighs as she turns to find Kasumi smiling at her wearing a tight skirted suit that with her glasses and hair up in a bun would be the image of a school teacher.

That is if it was was not made from what appeared to be dark orange leather with the sleeveless top unbuttoned below her breasts to show off her flat stomach. Natsuki had to admit the brown leather boots, matching belt with chains hanging from it, and gloves that came all the way up to her shoulders made an impressive combination on the older girl.

"Hai Kasumi-chan." Natsuki squeaks out. Glancing at Tofu-sensei she changes the subject. "Is he alright?"

Kasumi titters when she looks at the handsome young man. "This is no worse then the way he used to space out around me. Shall I show you the solution I found for that?"

Natsuki stares as Kasumi walks over to the man and thanks to the high heels she is wearing simply leans in to kiss him while cupping his jaw in both her hands. The girl is glad her helmet hides her blush when she notices Kasumi's tongue dueling with the doctor's as he slowly comes around.

---------

Shinobu blinked as she became aware of her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was she was lying on her stomach and that her arms were pinned behind her and it felt like someone was sitting on her. The next thing was that someone was singing softly.

Wiggling around she discovered that her arms and legs were actually tied with rope. Shinobu finally managed to turn enough to discover that Motoko was the one sitting on her, and appeared to be working on making a paper charm while Setsuna was the one singing. "You better have a good explanation for this Motoko, I am not going to help you act out those kinky stories you write."

"Unless you want to go back to acting like a zombie again hush." Motoko blushes, but continues her work on the charm. "Something strange is happening to all the people around here, including you up until a moment ago. Setsuna and I seem to be unaffected, and if you will be patient a moment or two longer I can finish this charm that should protect you as well."

"Then untie me already." The younger woman growls.

"No." The demon hunter responds. "We only barely got here in time to keep you from falling off the roof before, and it took both of us to restrain you. Once we verify this charm works, and Setsuna can stop singing, then we will untie you not before."

"Then please hurry up." Shinobu whines. "My arms are cramping."

------------

Kadoya Ranma was glad to see the young woman they had left behind was safe when Motoko and Setsuna returned. More worrisome was the other arrivals.

"Hello again Kadoya-san." Kari said with a wide grin as she sauntered over to him. Nabiki and Akiri watching from the background giggling.

'How can she seem to slink while wearing slacks?' He wondered with a mental sigh.

Kadoya blinks and then sighs. "Kari what are you doing here and with Nabiki too?"

"Well, the sailor scouts can't fly, and while the amazons have the ability the elders decided it was not a good idea to approach the castle without studying it first." Kari pouts as she steps up close to him. "You make it sound like your not happy to see me."

Kadoya shakes his head. "Its not that, I was just curious, sorry if I offended you."

"How sweet!" Kari giggles. "Back to your question. Obaa-san asked me to bring the camera drones I made up for a fun project last week, and Nabiki-chan has the most experience controlling them."

"Really well thats interesting." Kadoya blinks before looking around. "This place does bring back some memories though."

"I hope most of the memories are good ones sonny boy." Ranma hears a gravelly voice say.

Kadoya smirks. "A few Honored Elder Ku Lon."

"Impressive, add a few more years and the boy can learn to be respectful." Looking over her shoulder she shouts at the young man with dark red hair. "You should learn from your counterpart here."

Kadoya Smiles. "Naw he is doing pretty well on his own I say let him be hes just fine the way he is." This earns a grin from the young man in question.

Nabiki waves to all the people talking in small groups. "I am ready to launch the spy drones, and Kazumi-chan will get a high angle overview with her satellites."

Ranma watches as a young woman with light almost strawberry blonde hair takes out a card and shouts "Occulus Corvinus Adeat" The card explodes into bright light and Kadoya watches as a dozen streams of energy fly into the sky around the castle in the bay.

More interesting when he looked back down the young woman was wearing a tight sleeveless miniskirted halter dress and standing like a game show hostess in front of a glowing holographic screen displaying multiple views of the castle from above.

Kadoya whistles. "Seems cards are really popular here."

"Yes, but she paid a pretty hefty price for hers." Natsuki says from the side. "She pledged to serve and protect your counterpart for that power. What price have you paid for your cards Kadoya-san?"

"He has paid a painful price as well I assure you Yuki-Hime." Otoya says in the young man's defense. "Are you not going to introduce me to this beautiful flower here Ranma-kun?" He finished with a wink for Kari.

Kadoya shakes his head and sighs. "Kari this is Otoya, Otoya this is Kari."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful flower." Otoya grins as he takes Kari's hand and kisses it.

"Kari-san can I ask you about..." Natsuki tries to say before Ranma begins talking over her. "Hey Kari I need to ask ya something..."

Natsuki glares at Ranma before she tries again. "Kari can you improve..."

"Hey Kari can ya tell me how the wing road works and can I get one." Ranma says without even looking at Natsuki.

Kari grins before holding her hands up. "I have some upgrades planned for your rider system Natsuki." Putting her hand on Ranma's cheek she grins wider. "I might be able to augment your rider system, but I would need to study it, and what do I get for helping you?"

Kadoya blinks. "Hmm something for helping hmmmm."

"You made her rider system?" Otoya asks the redheaded young woman. "I can't offer you anything but my music, but I hope you might help me as well."

"Music?" Kari questions eagerly.

Kadoya blinks. "Otoya how about a duet then?"

Otoya grins as he receives the young woman's version of the puppy eyes of doom. Barely restraining a chuckle at how much like a eager child she looks Otoya takes out his violin, and motions for Ranma to do the same. "Come my apprentice let us of fill this place with sound to compliment the two young doves on the roof."

Kadoya nods and takes out a violin from subspace. "I will do my best."

The two men gently place the instruments under their chins and tune them expertly before begining to play. The sounds mingle together softly at first, but rise quickly in tenor to play compliment and harmony to the singing floating on the breeze from the roof, where Setsuna and another young girl with wings were using their voices to keep the power of the eye at bay.

Akiri runs over to Kari, and sighs as the young woman picks her up. Ranma's fingers almost fumble the bow for a moment as large glowing feathered wings spread out from Kari's back. Ranma recovers and is amazed as the mother and child begin singing like angels in tune with his and Otoya's song.

The rest of the building and much of the ward finds themselves entranced by the rising power of the twined melody and only shrug at the bestial roar of rage coming from the island.

Motoko runs over and pulls Shinobu and Natsuki along after handing each of them a stack of paper seals that she and the elders had been working on. "Talk and stare later. Lets setup a boundary now before the song ends."

Kadoya's fingers nearly slip up again but he manages to catch himself.

Hearing the young demon hunters statement, Otoya smiles but his only reaction is to redouble his efforts. 'Since the song seems to have power, let it bring music to the hearts of as many as possible.' Kadoya quickly follows suit.

The younger amazons and another pair of demon hunters are sent out to follow Motoko's lead. The sailor scouts stare in rapt attention until one of the older girls, with aquamarine hair, takes out her own violin and with a nod from Otoya begins to play as well.

Once the song comes to a crescendo, half the ward was now cleansed of the taint and warded against its power. Most of the residents wisely decided to find whatever cover they could until whatever this new threat was had been dealt with.

Seeing the blond haired senshi of venus approach. Otoya turns to the girl with a smile. "How is Tsuki-hime?"

"She is sleeping now." The girl replies with a sad smile. "Your playing did wonders for her. I have not seen her this relaxed in weeks. Thank you both."

Kadoya nods a little. "Your welcome."

"Your playing was incredible Kurenai-dono." The tallest of the girls that came with the other Ranma said pleasantly, while her near twin with short silver grey hair was unabashedly hugging Otoya. Ranma tried not to twitch while watching his mentor lap up the attention.

Ranma feels arms wrap around his waist from behind. "I thought you played very well too Kadoya-sama." Seeing a flash of bright red hair he looks to the side and discovers it is not Kari behind him, as she is still holding Akiri, leaving only one other option.

Kadoya blinks and blushes a little. "Ah Arigato Gozaimas"

Inhoshi presses herself against his back a little tighter, and leans in to whisper in his ear. "Do Itashi Mashite." Causing him to blush deeper before recovering.

"It seems we have a while here just cooling our heels before we can even start a plan of attack to enter the castle." Kadoya hears the younger Ranma say in front of him. "You want to spar?"

Kadoya smirks. "Sure I haven't had a good spar in a while."

"Why always fight?" Inhoshi pouts, while refusing to let up her grip. "There are far more interesting things we could do."

Kadoya expertly slips from her grip and turns to pat her head. "Because I want to, and I need to keep my regluar skills up too." Inhoshi whimpers cutely and playfully grabs at his hand.

"Well there is a large warehouse in the back." The younger man states with a wink, for him or Inhoshi Kadoya was not quite sure. "We should find more then enough room there."

Kadoya nods. "Lead the way then."

Natsuki having returned from her errand with Motoko comes back with Setsuna and the other winged girl in tow. She catches her world's Ranma by the shoulder and whispers urgently to him. Kadoya could not be sure but he was fairly certain that she was telling the boy to give him hell.

The younger Ranma shrugs and leads the group and a few other interested spectators to the warehouse. Both young men chuckle as Ku Lon raises another magic barrier on the room. "I remember what the aftermath of one of you 'sparing' is I have no desire to have to clean up after two." Kadoya grins at noticing Shinobu is still there and fingering a cloth charm attached to the sleeve of her sweater.

Kadoya shrugs off his jacket and hands it to Shinobu. "Hold this for me would you."

"Hai." Shinobu says with a blush as she takes his coat.

Kadoya Streches and cracks his neck and knuckles and his eyes take on a little coldness. "Well I am ready whenever you are."

Inhoshi steps back with a whimper at the look in his eyes. The younger man looks at him oddly before nodding and just standing with his arms loose.

Kadoya nods and blurs forward with his right fist brought up, but if one were to look closely at the fist they would see a little distortion around it as if something was surrounding it.

Ranma waits until just before the older boy reached him before stepping to the side and flowing into a spinning back leg sweep.

Inhoshi shivers as she steps up beside Kari and the winged girl with long brown hair. "They will be fine Inhoshi-chan. We have plenty of skilled healers here, don't we Konoka-chan." The girl and Akiri both give Inhoshi reassuring hugs.

Kadoya smirks as he sees the move and lets it connect and goes down but recovers by using his hands and a little improvised capoira. "Heh not bad." The younger man gives him an all too familiar smirk. 'Like looking in a mirror.'

"You're not bad yourself." The auburn haired young man says. 'Not sure I want to find out what that special punch technique you were charging can do."

Kadoya smiles. "Well I guess you could say it was Yamasenken adapted for close range with a bit of Umisenken thrown in."

"I am now certain I don't want to see what it does." Ranma says with a stern expression. Kadoya feels someone tap on his shoulder and turns to find Ranma there with a grin. "Let's keep this just fun shall we."

Kadoya smirks. "Oh don't worry the worst it would have done is an impact it was blunt so no cutting." Kadoya grabs his younger counter part and shoulder throws him to the floor.

Just before he would have hit the floor Ranma disappears with a wink. Leaving Kadoya overbalanced, and having to tuck and roll to avoid a face plant.

Kadoya regains his balance after regaining his feet. "Hmmm well now aren't you just full of a few surprises." He tries not to sigh as he feels a weight on his head, and hears a chuckle from the boy crouching there.

Ranma continues chuckling from his perch. "So how are you with cats? Inhoshi said you did not react to her eyes at all."

"Cats really are no problem." Kadoya shrugs and smirks, before grinning. "Heh not bad not bad at all." His going into the Soul of Ice sends frost covering the floor.

"Onii-chan is mean!" Kadoya blinks as the smaller girl with bright red hair flips off his head and rubs her cold hands together cutely. "Why you treat Ranko so cold?"

Kadoya stares a little confused. "Uhhh"

"Because Onii-chan is so mean, I will have to use my ultimate attack." Ranko grins as she goes into the crane stance with one knee raised in the air and her arms lifted out to the sides. Kadoya feels a slender pair of arms wrap around him.

Kadoya regains his wits. "Ok just what are you doing?"

"To warm a cold heart a playful kitten is best!" Kadoya hears Ranko shout as she jumps in the air and her clothing shimmers. "Twin Kitten Ultimate Snuggle Attack!" Kadoya goes down in a tangle of bodies with a pair of red and black stripped tails waving in the air. The group only hears the young man's muffled exclamation of surprise causing a chorus of groans or giggles.

"Since Kadoya-san appears to be your ward Otoya-san, might I ask what happened to make him so...cold?" Kari asks around a giggle at her niece's antics.

"A harsh childhood did the worst I think, feelings of betrayal by his family." Otoya tries not to laugh at his apprentice being smothered in affection by two cute catgirls. "He had become much better until just before we started this quest."

"What happened?" Konoka asks with more then a hint of worry.

"After Ranma found the decadriver, he and Kasumi were confronted by a white haired boy." Otoya shrugs. "I went out to find them after the street around the store started filling with monsters. The only type I recognized were fangire. I was able to get to them in time to watch the boy transform into a rider calling himself Morphos and use some power to try and strip the curse from Ranma. I will never forget that scream for as long as I live."

Otoya grins at the continued muffled struggles from the pile, like he is trying to gain strength from the pleasant scene to continue. "Ranma seemed barely alive afterwords and Kasumi was already unconscious. Morphos used the energy to bring a female being into existence he called lillith. I will never forget her cold emotionless eyes either."

"There is the odd part." Otoya says with a smile. "I noticed her ears were pointed and took a chance that Morphos had pulled out Ranma's cat like tendencies along with the power of his curse." Chuckling he finishes. "I got into the habit of carrying a catnip ball in my pocket if Ranma got into trouble. I threw it at Morphos and he used an energy blade to slice it out of the air. The catnip powder went all over him and the girl attacked him like a kitten exposed to catnip. I gathered up the kids using IXA's strength and rode off on the motorcycle that apparently came with the Decade rider system."

Otoya finally laughs out loud as Ranma breaks free and dashes towards them. "I like the playfulness of this a lot more."

Shinobu tries to not to blush as she stood up next to where the catgirls had snuggled Ranma on the floor. Who exactly she had been going to help, and how, was not quite clear.

"Finally got free." Kadoya could be forgiven for panting, he may not be scared of cats any more, but old habits die a very hard death and he just faced two of his worst issues, being glomped by cute girls and cats.

He stares at the "kittens" as they stretch out and begin leisurely strut stalking towards him on all fours. "You owe me a picture, and your tab has increased." Inhoshi purrs, both girls are wearing a tight opaque black silk bodysuit that the top looks like a sleeveless cheongsam. There is a hole in the back just above the small of the back where a red and black striped slender cat tail emerges. They also are wearing white silk stockings with a lace garter pulled tight at the top of the thigh with a golden silk ribbon tied into a bow on the outside of the leg.

"I think we should both get to be in a picture and we can call it even." Ranko finishes in a near identical purr. They look like twins except inhoshi's eyes are golden cat's eyes while Ranko's are blue cat's eyes. Opposite this, each girl is wearing fingerless silk gloves on their forearms in the color of the other's eyes, gold for Ranko, blue for Inhoshi. If Ranma were still bothered by cats the large ears on their heads with the eyes would have set him off quickly.

Ranma stands there starring with a very blank look in his eyes. "Y.. t...that will..f...fine yeah...fine"

"We get to pick the pose then?" Ranko and Inhoshi simper in unison. Ranma just nods.

Inhoshi stops her stalk and slides back putting her hips higher into the air, her tail swishing back and forth like a cat getting ready to pounce. She winks as she moves her posture back forward slightly but arching her back more and keeping her hips high. Sliding her right leg out to the side she purrs as Ranko slides over her hip, nuzzling her way up inhoshi's side.

Ranma hears a thud and looks up momentarily to see Hino Rei, the Senshi of Mars, has passed out with a strange grin. A whimper at not having his full attention from the cat-girls brings his eyes back down.

The golden eyed cat girl lifts her left arm for Ranko to slide under and leans on her partner as the blue eyed cat girl extends her left leg and arm out to the side. Ranko wraps her other arm around to hold Inhoshi's shoulder pressing their hips, breasts, and cheeks together as they mirror each other in licking their lips and grinning at Kadoya.

"Should we.." Inhoshi asks.

"Say cheese!" Ranko finishes.

Their red and black stripped tails loosely wrap around each other in the air above them making a heart shape with the tips. The sound of a slightly larger thunk, as the short blond haired Senshi of Uranus goes down, almost provides a distraction for our hero, but the kittens sad eyes succeed in holding his rapt attention.

"Kadoya.." Inhoshi almost giggles.

"Sama." Ranko purrs.

Ranma just continues to stare at the two before him. "...N..n..no y..y...you are ..f..fine." He says as Otoya hands him his camera. The older man takes a small digital camera from his pocket, and the girls purr their approval.

Otoya takes a few quick pictures and walks over to where Kaede? and Natsuki are standing showing very different reactions to the scene. Natsuki looks a little weak kneed and flushed, Kaede has her arm around the girl supporting her. 'I wonder if she is imagining doing something similar.' He considers with a mental chuckle. Kaede just seems to be grinning at her friends antics.

"Impressive that he is still standing degozaru." Kaede states simply.

"Ah I am not so sure it is my ward's strength, or how deeply he has closed his heart that allow for this feat." Otoya says with a sigh.

"If it is that much, how are you still standing?" Natsuki asks with a hint of jealousy?, Otoya's grin widens as he takes out a small notebook and begins to write musical notes.

"Such beauty can only inspire my dear." Otoya says with a laugh.

"Very true." Kari agrees with a grin, while Akiri whistles for the girls while sitting in her mother's arms.

Ranko and Inhoshi give Ranma a gaze that could likely melt cold forged iron as he takes their picture.

Kadoya nods. "Ok there all done."

Ranma finds the girls suddenly on each side of him as they stand on tip toes to give him a kiss on both cheeks. Before they dash off, with their clothing changed to a full cheongsam dress over white silk leggings. Kaede chuckles as she reaches out and scratches the ears of both girls earning a long purr.

Ranma shakes his head and smiles a small warm smiles but then it quickly is gone as fast as it came.

Natsuki blushes worse then Ranma for a moment, before she impulsively hugs Ranko and smirks at Ranma over the taller girls shoulder. Ranma can all but hear her thoughts. 'The great rider falls to a couple of cute girls."

"I only have my weapons and suit." Otoya says with a shrug. "The transportation that came with the IXA system does not follow as easily as the machine Decader follows Ranma."

"Well the song definitely was enough of a payment, but I still need to study your equipment to modify it." Kari giggles at Ranma's expression. "Don't worry I won't even undo any screws. Akiri here just needs to scan them."

Otoya and Ranma were just about to hand over their belts when Ku Lon dropped the barrier, and Usagi came awake with a yell.

"Hmm whats going on?" Ranma asks aloof mask firmly back in place.

It takes several moments for the reincarnated princess to get her breathing back under control. "I had a dream." She finally says quietly. "A beautiful woman with silver hair and blue eyes appeared and said that I could not use the ginzuisho to purify Endymion because he had found a way to resist the crystal's power before."

"So did she say why or how he did this." Rei asks after being startled out of her own pleasant dream by the shout.

Usagi starts to cry. "She said he loved Serenity deeply enough to want it to be only his real feelings given too her, and now 'Arc' she called the man who took him has twisted that ability."

Ranma looks at her. "Thats what Arc's power does, Kuno as much of a fool he is has gained immense power, Morphos gave him the power to become Kamen Rider Arc."

"Did she say anything else?" Ku Lon asks as she takes the girl's hand supportively.

"She said to believe in my own love to be able to reach him." Usagi's eyes grow wide as she remembers what had woken her up. "And they are coming."

"Foul sorcerer how dare you defy my holy writ!" Kuno bellows from outside the building. "Come out here and face me cowardly cur!"

Ranma sighs and pulls out the Decadriver. "Well time to show Kuno why I am always going to be better then him."

*******

Teturo: well folks you have asked for it and the next chapter will be the climax of this first arc.

Momotaros: When you get me in the story it will be a climax from start to finish.

Den-O: Damn it Teturo you should have known he would oh crap.

Ranma Kadoya: Yo boss men we got a few strange lookings guys here.

Jiro: Hmph, don't lump me in with them.

Miharu: Are you really going to do something that mean in the next world?

Teturo: Okay all of you hush.

Den-O: Yeah we can't give away what we are planning for the next Arc.

Teturo: (snaps his fingers and all the interlopers get transported inside a cabbit space ship) Okay anyway, lots of action to plan for the next chapter now that all of the distractions are out of the way.

Den-O: Yep this is truly the climax of the first Arc everyone so stay tuned for the next chapter

Teturo: (groans as all the Taros-tachi suddenly appear on a stage, and start singing.) Yes please read and review.

Den-O: Yep that too. HEY YOU GUYS NOT NOW


	4. Arc 1 Life in Pictures Chapter 4

Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete

Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho

Ranma Kadoya: (Watching the Taros-Tachi) So how long are they going to keep this up for?

Teturo: Your guess is as good as mine. You have any idea Den-O?

Den-O: (Getting some candy from Deneb) Huh sorry what did you say?

Genkai mugen iza tobikoe

Climax Jump!

Ranma Kadoya: You know they are pretty good

Teturo: We do at least have that. Shall we let the readers go on with the story?

Ii jan! Ii jan. Sugee jan!

Ii jan! Ii jan. Sugee jan!

Ranma Kadoya: Yeah ok readers hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to read and review

Disclaimer- DO NOT OWN ANYTHING All characters and Kamen Riders belong to there respective owners

Arc 1 Life in Pictures Chapter 4 - Arc of the Dark Covenant

Ranma groaned as he made his way back through the restaurant to find Kuno posing like some samurai lord in his armor in the middle of the street, complete with a bench to match his armor so he could have one foot propped up on it and his armored hands resting on his knee.

"Who would have thought, he really can get more stupid." Ranko says from beside him. Inhoshi cutely peeking over her shoulder to look at the pompous fool.

Kuno notices Ranko and Inhoshi. "Ah my pigtailed goddess you finally appear to see me vanquish this cur." Kuno's eyes widen. "And you have multiplied so that you can better express your true feelings for me."

"You were right" Inhoshi whispers to Ranko. "He is a delusional idiot in any world."

"You want the honors or do I get to beat him like a drum?" Ranko says with a grin at Kadoya.

Ranma walks by Ranko. "I will take him he's from my world so he's my mess."

Ranko giggles. "Have fun!"

Ranma just shakes his head. "Yeah yeah"

"Foul Sorcerer! who are you to stand in the way of my glorious self for so long?" Kuno says with a sneer.

Ranma smirks and puts the Decadriver on his waist as a belt appears and connects it. "Just a passing through Kamen Rider remeber that."

Ranma glances around at the frankly ugly representations of legendary creatures, shaking his head sadly he stands in front of their apparent leader. "Hey Kuno! how about a one on one, man to man fight?"

"Ah yes a noble and honorable battle between men." Kuno grins and straightens into his attempt at a noble pose. "Mano a Mano, to end in my glorious and unquestionable victory, just you me and my Legendorga!" There is a universal groan from Ranma and those behind him as three creatures and the prince interpose themselves between Ranma and the insane kendoist.

Ranma sighs and pulls out a card and places it into the Decadriver which then says. "KAMEN RIDE....DECADE!"

A polished and fitted Black Armor suit appears on him then a then a red light flies around him giving the illusion of cards impacting his helmet forming stripes and irregularly elevated steps like a twisted crown. Across his chest a white and black cross or sword goes from the upper left shoulder to lower right ribs creating a maroon chest plate.

"You're not stealing all the spotlight Kadoya." Natsuki says as she steps up and activates her transformation. From his other side Otoya just chuckles as he slips on his belt and prepares to activate IXA.

"I must also impose." Kasumi says with a grin. "I fear that I have a lesson to finish teaching about interrupting people's dates."

Medusa looks at Kasumi. "You! this time I will kill you!"

"Such an unruly student, I will have to teach respect now as well." Kasumi says with a chuckle.

"I will save Mamo-chan this time." Sailor moon says as she and the senshi step up as well.

"We call the walking yarn ball!" Inhoshi cheers.

The entire area is covered in a rolling greenish black dome. Ranma can literally feel it flow over him like heavy water as it passes, he turns to find Kari and the elders all concentrating on holding the barrier spell. "They won't break out this time." Akiri calls as she waves to him. "The other amazons are all out reinforcing the barrier from the outside."

"I have more then enough power to defeat you now, and claim my loves Saotome." Kuno snarls.

Inhoshi and Ranko shiver, but the blue eyed cat girl smiles. "Give him hell."

"It's Kadoya not Saotome, remember it moron!" Decade shouts as he puts another card into the decadriver as it calls out. "ATTACK RIDE BLAST" Decade starts firing at Kuno

Otoya grins while holding up a white device in his right hand. "Such discordant melodies should be removed." Otoya brings his hands together at chest level slapping the device into the open palm of his left hand.

A mechanical voice says "Ready" Otoya brings the device down and slides it into a belt at his waist. "Henshin!"

The mechanical voice speakes up again as a glowing golden cross spins out of the belt. "Fist On." An image of armor apears in the air and slams back into Otoya, turning him into the white paladin IXA. The cross like visor opens revealing red eye screens. The wave of fire driven from the visor's opening shocks the gargoyle like creature as Otoya drives forward, Natsuki hot on his heals

The Medusa shrieks as she finds herself tangled in Kasumi's energy whip and hurled into a wall, Kasumi having somehow appeared behind her. "Shall we start the remedial lesson?"

Medusa gets up and growls. "You worthless human I will destroy you this time!"

Kasumi sighs like a long suffering school teacher. "Such language, lesson one then on the problems you run into when you're not polite." She blurs and appears behind the beast woman holding a nodachi with a blade of golden energy. "Some will take offense to being threatened." Kasumi finishes as she joins the handles of her two weapons together. The click this causes is a signal for action as the tentacle like serpents on the creature's head fall to the ground.

Medusa screams. "You human wench you will suffer!"

Kasumi shakes her head sadly. "Final lesson don't make promises you can't keep." Blurring again the monster woman is knocked into the air with the energy whip wrapped around her and Kasumi appears behind where she stood in a ready crouch.

"Battokiri Kon Kai"

"Gather unto me nineteen spirits of thunder." Kasumi is cast in shadow by the ball lightning gathering in the air around her making her glasses glitter malevolently.

"Sagitta Magica Shinsoku" Kasumi draws her left hand along the blade of her energy sword, drawing the magic orbs into it and turning it into a bar of pulsing lightning. "Heaven's Divide" With this final word Kasumi blurs forward leaving a rippling arc of plasma in her wake. With final slash a razor thin rift of lightning flows forward into medusa as she returns to the ground.

Kasumi reappears standing easily with her combined blade and whip in front of her. "Pity, I suppose I will never make a good teacher if my students don't survive the lesson." Moments later the Legendorga explodes.

Hidden in the shadows a blonde haired young man watches the fight and sweatdrops. "Hmm I guess I will need to get involed in a bit."

IXA and Yuki Ookami proved to be a good team against the gargoyle. They had started off working together using their sword blasters to strike and keep it off guard, but they simply were not doing enough damage.

IXA simply nodded when she pointed with her weapon that she was going to fall back. Taking over holding the creature, He smiled behind his mask at hearing the girl summon her wolf.

Decade looks at Kuno. "Whats a matter Kuno feeling the pressure of being beat."

"Foolish peasant." The kendoist snarls. "I can never be beaten."

Decade dodges and brings out another card and puts it into the Decadriver which says. "ATTACK RIDE SLASH. Decade then procedes to do his best to bisect Kuno.

With a final slash from IXA Calibur the rider knocked the creature back into the line of fire for the wolf's cannon. moments later it was frozen solid. Wasting no time he took a fuestle from his belt. The mechanical voice announced. "IXA Calibur - Rise up."

Leaping up into the air a bright image of the sun appeared above and behind him as he came down in a slash destroying his frozen target, incinerating all of it to ash and steam.

Sailor Moon and the other senshi had moved quickly to surround the dark prince as Ranma had driven Kuno away from where the enemy group had gathered. Ami shivered as she looked over readings on him trying to find a weakness so they could disable him. 'There are no weaknesses in his armor, none of the attacks are having any effect!'

"Princess we may have to start using our stronger attacks." Uranus growled through clenched teeth as she used the space sword to try and pin the prince down by locking blades with him.

Moon watched in fear as the prince simply pushed the taller girl back with a swing of his sword and smirked as he leaped over Saturn trying to use the haft of the silence glaive to knock out his legs.

The reborn princess considered for a moment trying to use the crystal again, but hesitated as both what the woman in her dream and the user of IXA had said. 'I must believe in my own power to reach him.'

"Please Mamo-chan." She said as she stepped towards the dark prince with her arms lowered. "Please come back to me," She finished in a whisper as she started to cry. "I need you..."

The dark prince sneered at her and the insidious green light coming from his sword flared as he swung his sword towards the girl`s unprotected skull.

The reborn princesses eyes focused only on the hate filled glowing red eyes of the man she loved and was rewarded when the red glow dimmed and the sword stopped a hair's breadth from ending her life. The green light seemed to recoil and then surge as the sword shook and she watched the war in the boy's eyes.

The glow from the sword shivered and changed to white as the blade changed directions and slammed into the ground splitting it. "This hand shall never bring you harm Usako." The boy panted out before he began to scream.

Sailor Moon ran to him and wrapped her arms around him as his form wavered and shifted.

"The purest music comes from the heart." IXA announced with a cheer.

Decade takes his eyes of Kuno for a second and looks. "So a caring heart really can be strong."

As the glow fades around the pair. Sailor Moon is not holding Tuxedo Mask, but instead the Earth Prince dressed in shinning silver plate. "All I have ever desired is to protect you Usako, never doubt that." He says with a smile before pulling his sword from the ground, and turning its pure glow on the leader of the enemy.

Decade stares a little in envy at the scene but then turns back to Kuno. "Ok Kuno enough playing around its time we end this."

"I shall never be defeated as long as I and my loyal allies stand strong." Kuno says with a snarl.

Kasumi coughs politely, and points up into the air where the last legendorga now more resembles a tattered yarn ball, instead of a mummy, being being kicked and batted around between six girls flying in the air.

"I believe you should finish things now girls." Kari calls out with a giggle.

Ranko calls back down. "All right Kari-nee, we just did not want to get in the way of Onii-chan's fun." With a grin she turns back to the other girls and they nod as the creature falls back between them. "Inferno Star." They all call out as they all release a blast of white hot fire on the creature vaporizing it instantly."

Decade stares. "Why that little" He smirks but then sees something coming that flies right by Ranko making a cut in her arm as a Blonde haired young man walks out from the shadows.

"Kuno seems you could use a little help." The something lands on the mans shoulder.

Ranko blinks at the cut on her arm as if wondering how it happened. Before looking up at the strange bird that had landed on the man's shoulder with a hiss. "I am going to pluck those sharp feathers of yours."

The creature laughs. "Highly unlikely, but you are welcome to try."

The man laughs and playfully taps the bird's beak with a finger. "Now now my friend there is no need to be rude to such beautiful girls." Flashing a pearly white smile he continues. "There are so many to choose from even."

Decade growls at the man. "Who the heck are you?"

The man grins and spreads his hands wide in innocence. "I am simply a traveling seeker of pleasure." Decade groans when the orange fuku clad senshi of venus sighs, he could almost see hearts in her eyes.

"Why did your friend attack me then?" Ranko calls out as she and her companions settle back to the ground.

"Gilgamesh my friend, while I could defeat this cur easily, I would gladly take your assistance." Kuno calls out while posing grandly.

"Why are all the cute guys taken, or turn out to be enemies?" Venus sadly whines.

"Don't forget being playboys or simply not interested." The senshi of Mars offers helpfully.

This gets chuckles from the large assortment of girls in the area. "But my Onii-chan is not a bad guy." Ranko says sweetly, Decade sweatdrops.

"A pity really that I must fight with such lovely creatures." Gilgamesh says with an exaggerated sigh. "I fear, I simply cannot allow so many against one. You shall still give me pleasure though I am sure." The man says with a strange grin, before shouting. "Terrorcon!"

"Enough sweet words!" The bird shouts as he lifts off from Gilgamesh's shoulder. Briefly revealing itself to be a falcon with rust red feathers, the color of freshly dried blood. It blurs through the air striking several of the girls and knocking them back from Gilgamesh and Kuno. Its voice hisses through the air in its wake. "All shall fall to the power of the pit."

More shocking is that as it completes its circuit it flies straight at Gilgamesh who has his hand out in front of his face. When the blur stops the handle of a dagger is embedded in the man's palm.

Decade looks on. "Crap he's a Kamen Rider." He was not certain which was more unnerving as the man lowered his hand. That the point of the quarter meter long dagger had to have been almost in the man's eye when it stopped, or the look of sadistic joy that now filled the blond man's eyes as he used his uninjured hand to pull the dagger free.

Gilgamesh lays the dagger handle to wrist along his left arm as the fresh blood leaks from the wound and drips from the dagger creating a red bracer on his arm. "Henshin!"

The ground rumbles and molten fissures appear releasing a horde of bats formed from molten rock. Gilgamesh screams, but has his head tilted back with a look of perverse pleasure as they surround and absorb him.

Decade takes a step back. "Dear god!"

"No, there is no god to save you." A sinister voice rumbles from the unholy form. "I am Devil, and you shall join me in glorious torment." As the form solidifies into a figure wearing a red bodysuit wrapped everywhere in white hot chains.

On the dark creatures chest is black armor with cracked and molten oozing fissures mimicking a muscular chest. The red hemet has a silver mouth piece with black fangs opened wide as if to shout, or to scream. The eyepieces are faceted black obsidian shaped to look like folded bat wings, the cracks between the facets glow white.

Rider Devil flexes his right arm and a spiderweb of cracks run up and down the forearm dripping slag that forms into a long chain whip. "Come join me in hatred and know my joy."

Decade stands there looking at Devil. "Damn that I was not expecting."

"Then allow me to show you something you would expect even less cur!" Kuno shouts.

Decade stands ready for what Kuno is about to do. "I just know this is going to be bad." He watches a large grey metal bat flies in and attaches itself to a belt around Kuno's waist.

The Samurai wannabe floats into the air as a glowing seal of some strange design appears in front of him and flows back over him. In Kuno's place is a three meter tall corruption wearing a darker version of the armor of kiva.

Decade could have just sighed. Otoya had described what Arc looked like but this was just annoying. Arc looked like Kiva, while the bat thing had been called Arc Kivat but this was just sad.

The armor was all in dark colors, Kuno would have likely called it grand or imposing, but to Decade's perspective it was just devoid of life. From the ash grey body suit, the black vest like armor to the green batwing like eyepieces, it not only was devoid of life it lacked in originality. 'Even Devil is more impressive then this.' The only thing not a complete knockoff of Kiva was the chest plate covered with chains.

"Onii-chan, do you think he is large enough to contain his ego now?" Ranko said with a grin beside Decade.

Decade shakes his head. "Nope still not big enough."

The senshi had set upon Devil almost as soon as Kuno had shouted. Inhoshi giggled as the infernal rider was first drown by a "deep submerge" and then frozen by a shabon spay. Setsuna and the other winged girl were singing a haunting melody that summoned Arctic temperature winds to steal heat from the rider still.

The song almost covered up his shouts of rage as he struggled on, but he had only been slowed down enough for Uranus and Saturn to keep him pinned down with their weapons. The earth prince was doing his best to assist with his sword, but his long down time from direct battle was beginning to show.

"Look it is a devil-cicle." the golden eyed girl finished. "You and Natsuki-chan can have this one for now, we will go help with the unknown quantity over there."

Decade nods to her and looks at Arc. "Kuno you really are a moron."

Natsuki nods. "So this was the type of friends you made. That really makes sense actually."

With a roar the giant rider clone charges at them. Decade is surprised as the female rider grabs him and yanks him onto Duran's back. The wolf running quickly and nimbly around the monstrosity as she fires her single gun. "Are you going to stare or are you going to shoot?"

Decade shakes his head to clear it. "Right sorry." He pulls out a card and places it into the Decadriver which sounds out. "ATTACK RIDE BLAST" As Decade fires Natsuki can see what looks like several transparent version of Decades gun firing along side his real one

Decade hears a call of "wing road" and a spiraling path of energy appears surrounding the giant. Duran quickly takes advantage of this new terrain to change the angle of attack for the two riders. Decade looks up to find Setsuna above them.

Decade nods to her. "Damn I hate to say this but Kuno is really strong with that armor on."

'If the rules are not currently in your favor then you simply change them.' He hears Setsuna's voice whisper in his mind. Immediately after the spiral tightens around the knockoff transforming into glowing chains and bindings.

Duran lands on the ground. "I can make sure he is stuck if you can finish him." his companion announces before Duran turns his cannons on the enraged giant. "Duran Load Silver Cartridge."

Decade nods as he pulls out a card and places it into the Decadriver. "Got ya lets make this count."

Arc is imprisoned inside a pillar of Ice as the elemental shots explode around him.

The voice of the decadriver announces. "Final Attack Ride Slash!" Glowing barcoded cards appear in the air in front of the hero and at a run he begins phasing through the cards accelerating to speeds otherwise impossible and gaining power with each move. Just before The attack could be completed the ice pillar shatters blowing everyone around it back.

"This seems very familiar." IXA says while looking at the giant shaking its fist at the moon.

"I fight on, my power cannot be denied." The massive rider shouts.

Decades gets up from being blasted back and looks. "Nope this is just Kuno being Kuno."

The chains on Arc's chest shatter and it opens to reveal a glowing void. The image of the moon with an eye on it seems to draw closer as the giant flies towards it. As they draw near the eye seems to flow off the moon as a mass of tentacles and flow into the void in Arc's chest.

"This is definitely familiar." Otoya deadpans. "We might need some help with this."

"Ick I knew Kuno was heartless but that is just gross." Ranko says while helping Natsuki up, both of them looking a bit green.

Kuno crashes into the ground and the flowing blackness forms into a katana in his hands. "Now you shall see my full power."

Decade opens up the Ride Booker and pulls out a card. "Hmph true it is, but we need to stop him." Decade then places the card into the Decadriver. "Now this might seem a little different even by your standards." He says mildly while looking towards the only rider native to this world.

"So what is it you have planned." Rider Yuki says with a hint of worry as she leans on Duran.

Sliding the card into the Decadriver and slamming it closed, Decades smirks inside his mask as the Decadriver says "FINAL FORM RIDE YUKI-OOKAMI"

Decade walks over to Duran. "Ok do your stuff" Decade pats Durans head. He turns to the girl and touches the back of her helmet gently. "Now this might tickle a bit."

The stylized wolves seem to come to life a swirl around the two riders and the wolf. I giant pillar of ice spears forwards towards the still posing Arc. With a titanic howl a five story tall version of Duran shatters out of the pillar and looks down on the surprised Arc like a fox studying a chicken.

Decade looks down at the formerly impressive rider from his place above Duran's fangs and chuckles. "Well Kuno I think I win the who's got the bigger guns contest don't you?"

'I have to admit she looks kinda cool when she does this.' Decade throws his right arm forward and shouts. "Omega-kami load X cartridge."

The hammers on the cannons are thrown back and a shell with a maroon casing with a black X is loaded into the breach. Decade jumps off of his perch just as the cannons fire and is driven forward in a powerful kick by the blast.

Flying through the titan Decade lands and turns back to observe the destruction.

"Sugoii!! Onii-chan!!!" Ranko and Inhoshi cheer in unison.

Decade just turns and walks away as Arc explodes. "Always you are too certain of the result." He hears an emotionless voice say behind him.

Decade stops dead cold and turns. "That voice." Floating in the air with a once again human sized kendoist is a Kamen Rider in pure white armor. The armor is all simple angles and utilitarian form. The only embellishments seems to be a disk centered between the eye pieces like a third eye, and flair of cloth like the bottom of a victorian cloak beneath the chest armor and belt.

"I see you survived with your guardian`s help." The rider says in the same lifeless tone. "I would see to correcting that error, but our experiment here is finished and this world no longer interests me."

Decade growls. "An experiment that is all this is too you!"

"Of course." The unknown rider says without any hint of concern. "This world is beyond our arena. I was simply curious as to what brought you here, and wished to test some of my tools." Glancing at the unconscious kendoist he shrugs "Neither have lived up to my expectations, but that can be corrected."

Decade pulls out a card and places it into the decadriver which sounds out. FINAL ATTACK RIDE DECADE." Decade jumps up at the Kamen RIder as cards appear infront of him."

The other rider brings his left hand briefly to to the disk on his brow before extending it out. Decade`s kick is not only blocked by the shield that appears in the rider's hand, but he is blasted back into the ground and covered in the mist as Omega-kami disappears. "Live for another day and be thankful I do not have the need to end you existence today." The emotionless voice says as the rider and Kuno disappear.

"Another day to find pleasure then." Devil says as he melts the ground beneath him and sinks into it, leaving those who had been attacking him stunned.

The Decadriver falls off of Ranma as he lays on the ground in pain. "Ow"

"Are you okay Onii-chan?" Ranma actually feels touched by the concern in Ranko's voice, but does not have the energy to respond or move as he feels her and Inhoshi's warm touch gliding over him and checking for injuries.

Ranma succeeds in drawing his first deep breath after the warmth passed over his ribs. Opening his eyes he finds the girls hands gliding over his body without making contact. The warmth and slight pressure he had felt was from the green glowing energy flowing from their hands and into him making his wounds fade and then disappear. 'So this is magic. I could get used to that.'

"I believe things should be settled down here honored elders." Kari says with a smile as she watches Ranko and Inhoshi work with an experienced eye. "If you don't mind I will simply take all of our guests back with me. Please feel free to make use of the drones if you think they can be useful."

"I am glad to see you can behave yourself at least two out of three visits child." Ku Lon responds with a wink. "Your average is improving."

"I will have to do something later then." Kari responds with a giggle. "I have a reputation to keep after all."

Ranma stands up a little shakey. "Thank you two for healing me."

The girls` response is to gently hug him. "We are glad your alright Onii-chan."

Ranma nods. "Hey now remeber who you are talking to." A little bit of his old self showing through, which makes Otoya smile a little.

Kari had everyone gather around her, but before Ranma can step onto the forming teleportation seal Mamoru stops him with a gentle hand on his and Otoya's shoulders. "Thank you both for your help. Usagi told me about the advice you gave her and I am in your debt."

Ranma shakes his head. "I did nothing but fight Kuno the girl saved you on her own you have no reason to be in my debt."

Mamoru looks him squarely in the eyes and smiles. Ranma notices his eyes go slightly unfocused. "You have suffered much, but your heart is not nearly as hardened as you think. The path ahead of you is dark, but as you do not fight for only your own sake you will not fight alone." The young man shakes himself and backs away with a bow.

"What was that about?" Natsuki asks as they step onto the seal.

Ranma blinks a few seconds and then smiles a little. "Nothing just him being thankful."

Natsuki shrugs and moments later they find themselves in a single large room. "If we ever meet again I want a rematch." The girl calls out as she immediately starts walking to the doubled doors with an exit sign above them.

"Well, if you gentlemen will come with me I can take you to my retreat." Kari sighs as she picks up Akiri. "I can get a chance to study your rider systems, and you can have a chance to study that book that Otoya said vexed you so." She finished with a wink for Ranma.

"Oyasumi Onii-chan." Ranko calls out as she and the other girls head off to their rooms. "Don't be a stranger."

Ranma unconsciously lets his face relax into the warm grin that had succeeded in capturing more then a few girls hearts. "I hear yah Imouto."

"Ranchan has not taken to many people so quickly." Kari says with a smile. "You should feel rather special Kadoya-san." She winks at Otoya. "But since this is Ranma we already know that anyway."

The two of them break into good natured laughter, and Ranma finds Akiri gently leaning against his shoulders from behind. "I think you are special too." She whispers quietly.

Ranma blushes a little and grabs Akiri and holds her. "Umm well thank you."

Kari leads them back up through the dormitory and into the club room. They enter the resort without incident until Ranma meets Karinka's sisters.

"Welcome Goshujin-samas" They both intone quietly, Then give the two men stares that make Ranma shiver, and more when Otoya grins at them.

Ranma happily leaves the older man to his fun with the steel angels and make his way to the same room he had been lent previously. Taking out the book he begins to read when he finds the forward has changed.

"Just because I have seen many years my dear boy does not make me completely out of touch." The headmasters face is there again with a wink. "I would be severely disappointed in you if you thought a tumble was the only way to enjoy a young woman's company."

Ranma sweatdrops badly. "Ok even I think this is weird."

Ranma was happily left to his own devices long enough to practice sensing the shadows around him, and was even successful after a few attempts of extending his senses through them. Too successful in his mind as what he got a visual of was Otoya enjoying the girl`s company to the fullest.

Ranma just stares at a wall. 'I am scarred for life'

_I would have thought you would be taking notes. His technique seemed very well developed._

Ranma sweatdrops and twitches. "Ok I want to learn more but you are just making me want to stop book."

_You do need a well rounded education after all._ He can almost hear the book snicker.

Ranma growls. "Ok its offical at this point it cannot get any worse."

As always, fate proves it should not be tempted as Ranma hears a knock at his door. Ranko and Inhoshi are there holding bundles of bedding. "Onii-chan since you are going to be going soon could we sleep in here with you?"

Ranma just sighs and closes the book. "Ok fine come on."

The girls giggle happily as they set up their bedding to the side of Ranma's futon.

-------------

The sun begins to set casting the hallway leading to the headmaster's office in shadow. A furry something skulks its way down the hall moving from shadow to shadow. Is it a turtle with fur glued on? Some form of rodent? Whatever it is it jumps in the air and almost completely flattens out in surprise when a girl's shriek of outrage fills the hall.

The odd intruder dashes for a deep corner of the waiting room as a female voice continues at a raised pitch. "Konoe-sensei you cannot be serious."

"It is the judgement of the magic association after the incidents involving Kadoya Ranma that all possible assistance should be offered to this young man." The headmaster states calmly, as though he was simply repeating himself.

"But I can't simply tag along with him!" Natsuki exclaims.

"You need not do so." The man states calmly. "Kari's young helper Karinka has asked to join them. You simply need to be ready to go assist them if they need it."

The one sided argument continues for some time and the odd creature simply starts to snore.

---------

The late morning sun on the comfortably warm April day found two young women sunning themselves while lying on beach towels on the roof of the Hikari studio in fairly skimpy bikinis. Karinka was lying on her back and glanced over at Kasumi who was lying on her stomach with the top of her bikini untied and reading a fantasy novel.

"Is the book good Kasumi-chan?" Karinka asks with a smile. "Is the title Drago night?" It appeared to be in english so it was a little hard for the smaller girl to read off the cover.

The brunette grins at the smaller girl over her sunglasses and chuckles. "It is truly Bravo."

Further conversation is halted by the sounds of loud exclamation from below. Karinka quickly gets up and reties Kasumi's top for her and the girls rush downstairs while trying to hold the beach towels around themselves

In the studio Otoya, as IXA, is showing off his new transport. It is a white hovering square that he rides around like a surf or skateboard. Karinka really could not tell which because as they rushed panting into the studio the man apparently lost control and barely avoided crashing into Kasumi. His flailing arms however did away with the other girl`s towel and loosely tied bikini top.

Ranma blinks and stares a little at Karinka and Kasumi. "Uhh girls."

"Otoya!!!" Kasumi shrieked before kicking the man, and sending him flying into the backdrop.

Ranma winces. "That has got to hurt."

The chains holding the screen rattle as a new one falls down on top of the unconscious de-transformed man. Wether his current state was from the kick or view Ranma was not completely certain. The new background showed a large cityscape with a red chinese dragon flying through the air. Behind it were two moons, The normal sized white and a much larger green crescent orb.

Ranma stares at the picture. "Well it seems its time to see the next world."

Ranma was about to leave the shop when he finds a bulge in the pocket of his coat. It is an envelope that is addressed to him from Inhoshi. "Just so you don't forget us!"

Ranma laughs a little. "I couldn't forget these people even if I tried." He opens the evnolpe up and looks at its contents. Opening the envelope he finds a picture, Ranma just stands there frozen for a few seconds and then falls over.

Karinka walks over to see the young man's slight nose bleed and finds the picture is of a cat girl Inhoshi seen from behind, crouched on her knees with her hips high in the air. Her knees are spread wide wearing a black silk bodysuit and white stockings. The only addition from what she wore with Ranko earlier was the golden leather collar and chain leash, which she held tight to her front and pressed against the silk between her legs by wrapping the end of the leash several times around her right hand, held just above the base of her tail. The red and black stripped appendage lazily wrapping around her arm.

The cat-girl was smirking as she laid on her left side and twisted to look back and through the digital camera she held in her left hand against her thigh to take the picture of herself in a mirror.

"Such a naughty kitten." Karinka says with an affectionate sigh.

notes:

Battokiri Kon Kai - cutting draw soul release, This is Kasumi's magic activation key phrase.

shinsoku - god's speed

Dare yori takaku (Ii jan! Ii jan. Sugee jan!)

Kinou yori takaku (Ii jan! Ii jan. Sugee jan!)

Climax Jump!

Ranma Kadoya: Damn they are still at it.

Teturo: at least the tune is catchy.

Den-O: Ok so what did I miss...why are they still singing

Ii jan! Ii jan. Sugee jan!

Ii jan! Ii jan. Sugee jan!

Ii jan! Ii jan. Sugee jan!

Ii jan! Ii jan. Sugee jan!

Teturo: Because Karinka thought it was cute that they would start up again anytime someone said the C word.

Karinka: But they seem to enjoy it so much!

Den-O: (Sigh) Yeah well they do I suppose...(looking around) At least his royal highness isn't around

Sieg: The entertainment so far has been mildly amusing at least.

Den-O: Spoke too soon

Sieg: Oh when shall I get to see my Hime again, ah woe to be bereft of the very sun.

The white feathered imagin wanders off continuing his poetic lament.

Ranma Kadoya: Well now he was a very interesting guy.

Teturo: He should be fun.

Den-O: yeah yeah well ok time to end this hope you readers enjoyed the first Arc of ARW so please READ and REVIEW.

Ranma Kadoya: Later faithful readers..Now to go find Suki-Chan.


End file.
